Deleted Scenes: Behind the Curtain
by FallenArcana
Summary: There's something about being a part of a Ranger team that brings people together, both in romantic and platonic ways. And there are plenty of ways to show those feelings. Series of one-shots, accepting prompt suggestions.
1. First Kiss

**I decided for the month of June, for a few reasons, I would post a series of one-shots based on prompts, about the different pairings in this series. It'll be all over the place, not linear or focused on one particular story, so I hope you like it!**

**The first one is about Daggeron and Althea.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

First Kiss

The day he met her, Daggeron had considered Althea to be a whirlwind.

After all, he met her when his mentor had caught her battering another young man into submission with her fists.

"Ow, stop, Thea, please, I-ow!" Daggeron frowned at the antics of the pair, ready to step in, when Leánbow cleared his throat.

"Let's leave the battling for our enemies, yes?" he requested politely, trying to mask his amusement. The young woman straightened up abruptly; big green eyes going wide as her hands went behind her back. Daggeron watched as her features coloured red in embarrassment, his brow furrowed.

"S-sir, I apologise, I-" she was silenced by Leánbow raising a hand.

"Daggeron," his teacher called his name, and he lifted his head to step forwards proudly. "Althea, and Calindor. Both hail from the Woodland Kingdom, and they will be joining you in your training," Leánbow introduced. Daggeron looked from Althea, whose long, naturally messy, black hair was tied back in a ponytail, to Calindor, whose on sandy hair fell around his face. He had some muscle to him; maybe more than Daggeron, which confused him. How had Althea, so much smaller, bested him in the way she had?

Remembering his manners, Daggeron bowed to the pair. Calindor nodded back silently, his dark eyes on Daggeron, while Althea watched him for a moment, before smiling. A little colour remained in her cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted warmly, her voice more gentle than her fists. Calindor glanced to her briefly.

"Daggeron, how about you show our new recruits around?" Leánbow requested.

"Of course," the knight-in-training nodded, resisting the urge to argue. He wasn't impressed by their first impression, but knew better than to argue with Leánbow. "Follow me, I'll show you around," turning on his heel, Daggeron walked away, and the two exchanged looks before hurrying to catch up with him. Leánbow watched the three leave, hoping that Daggeron would loosen up around them.

* * *

"Here's the archery station, you're free to come here at any time outside of your studies," Daggeron led the two through the grounds that had been his home for months.

"It's so big," Althea gazed around, looking fascinated. She had voiced excitement about almost everything that they had come across. "Do you spend a lot of time outside studies here?" she asked curiously. Daggeron gave a light shrug.

"I prefer to divide my time up between my training," he answered.

"What he means is..." an unfamiliar voice reached them, and someone landed with their arms around Daggeron's shoulders. "Is that he's a jack of all trades, and tries to master them all," a younger woman with dark eyes and a cheeky smile told the two.

"Maylin, remove yourself," Daggeron chided, untangling himself from the grip of the girl who was in her teens. Her own hair was black and fell loose to her ribs. "Please forgive my sister, she was born with the inability to remember her manners," he told the two.

"You two must be the new knights that Udonna was telling us about," Maylin smiled to the pair, and bowed politely. "I'm Maylin, Sun Mystic-in-training," she introduced herself.

"You're one of the Mystics?" Calindor spoke for the first time, looking a little amazed. "But you're so young," he commented, and a pout made its way onto the girl's face.

"Well you're rude," she replied, and Althea started to laugh as Calindor looked startled.

"Please forgive Cal, he speaks before he thinks sometimes," she told the girl, whose smile returned. Calindor shot his old friend a glare, but she was too busy laughing to notice.

"Maylin, surely you have studies of your own to tend to?" Daggeron asked, exasperated.

"Augustus was getting on my nerves again," Maylin shrugged casually. Her brother watched, not understanding how she could be so flippant about the important lessons she was supposed to be taking part in. "You'll have to forgive Daggeron. He's kind of a stick in the mud," she apologised to the two, who laughed as Daggeron went red.

"Maylin," he growled.

"Yes, yes, big brother. I'm going. Nice to meet you, come say hi to us when you have a chance," Maylin waved, hurrying off.

"What a character," Calindor commented.

"I like her," Althea grinned.

"You would."

"Shall we continue?" Daggeron cleared his throat, and continued walking.

* * *

The months passed, and while he got to know Althea and Calindor, Daggeron still wouldn't have called them friends. While he saw them improve under Leánbow's guidance, as he did, he still doubted their dedication.

"Augustus, leave me alone!" Maylin wailed as she pulled out of the vines tangling around her ankles, trying to trip her up.

"How do you know it's me?" the lanky young man sitting with his feet on the table was grinning, eyes closed. "Maybe it's your own sunny disposition that's encouraging them to grow," he suggested.

"Gus, leave her be already," the pretty fae helping to brew a potion with their red-haired teacher, called over.

"You know," Althea spoke casually as she walked over and used her sword to slice through the vines and free Maylin. "They saw when a boy picks on a girl like this, he's trying to get her attention," she smirked. Daggeron's head immediately lifted as the Fire Mystic beside him snorted, smirking in amusement.

"You're not funny!" Maylin whined, but Daggeron could see her face turning red as Gus didn't react, still smiling. Althea laughed as the Sun Mystic swatted her away, and she tried very hard not to look at the Earth Mystic, who instead just allowed another vine to start crawling up her leg, blooming a small but pretty white flower.

Rolling his eyes, Daggeron stood and made his way out of the halls where they studied, heading outside to train for a while.

"Are you alright?" he glanced to Althea as she reached his side. To his surprise, Calindor wasn't nearby. Normally he shadowed her constantly.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, a little confused. Althea just smiled back.

"Will you spar with me? I feel I'm still lacking with a sword, compared to you and Cal," she complained.

"Of course," Daggeron nodded, happy that she was putting in the effort. "Although, you are excellent with a whip," he said before he knew it. Althea's face lit up as she smiled proudly.

"Thanks Daggeron," she nudged him a little, and he watched her a second longer, wondering what she was thinking. Althea then sped up. "Come on, I'm going to beat you this time for sure," she said confidently, marching on ahead of him.

"I'll believe that when I see it," he murmured, but was smiling.

* * *

As expected, she did not beat him. The win definitely belonged to Daggeron, who offered his hand to help her up for the sixth time.

"Alright, I think we can call it a draw," Althea allowed, giving a cheeky smile that told him that she was spending far too much time with his sister.

"How kind of you," Daggeron smiled back regardless, dropping her hand and returning the training swords to their place nearby. Focused on clearing up, he missed her blush.

"Daggeron, I-" Althea stopped suddenly. Wondering what had caused her to pause mid-sentence, Daggeron glanced to the young woman, who was looking around.

"What is it?" he asked, walking back over to her.

"Dark energy," she whispered, making his eyes widen.

"That's impossible, no minion of the Master has ever dared to venture this far," he breathed, looking around, but there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"The village," before he could stop her, Althea had taken off at a sprint, and with a cry of alarm, he followed her. She was fast, and had been faster than him from the day she started training, so easily kept ahead of him till he felt it too. A darkness to the air that was far more sinister than he'd ever felt. Screams followed the noises, and soon they came into view of the village, as the creatures that inhabited it fled from the monsters chasing them.

"Hidiacs..." Daggeron growled, clutching the wooden sword that he hadn't put away. He'd read about the mutant creatures who served the master with no will of their own. They were just as disgusting as he'd expected.

"Leave them alone!" he looked around just in time to see Althea throw out her arm. He hadn't even realised she'd conjured a whip. It shone silver in the poor light of dusk, hitting one of the Hidiacs and knocking it away from the Elf that ran with a small child in her arms.

"Let's clear them out," Daggeron snapped to attention and called to his companion, who nodded. They moved into action, fighting off the monsters who shrieked and snarled at them, but didn't put up any real fight against the two with their weapons and magic. Before long, the Hidiacs were all gone; melted back into the darkness, and the two knights breathed heavily.

"Now that was why I wanted to become a Knight," Althea grinned from the ground beside him, sweat running down her face. It streaked through the dirt, and a small cut oozed blood by her cheekbone, but neither had suffered any real damage other than some cuts and bruises. Daggeron couldn't help but laugh.

"You and I are in agreement. Come, let's warn Leánbow and Udonna of what happened here," he said, and Althea got to her feet, letting her whip vanish in a flash of silver light. "You are talented in magic as well," he commented, watching her. Althea smiled back at him.

"So are you. Sun and Moon, what a pair, eh?" she offered her hand, and he felt his face warm as he took it, his heart starting to race.

"Indeed," he nodded, and the two started to walk back.

"Oh look, full moon," Althea smiled, pointing up to the moon high above in the sky, bright against the clear dark sky as night quickly fell. Daggeron looked up, before glancing to Althea, thinking to himself how pretty she looked after a fight.

* * *

To say that they'd gotten into trouble for running off to help the village was an understatement. While Leánbow commended the pair for their bravery, they were still training, and could have ended up in much more danger, had any real enemies shown themselves. There was a rumour that the Queen of the Vampires herself was lurking around.

Time passed quickly, despite having their duties doubled for their actions, and Daggeron found himself spending more time with Althea alone, whether it be during training, or spending time relaxing. It had gotten to the point where the Mystics had noticed, and even Gus had teased him about courting the pretty woman, who was already starting to hold her own against him in their sparring matches.

"Do you ever stop that?" Althea's voice snapped Daggeron from his thoughts, and he looked at her sharply. She sat on the table, holding a book on shapeshifting that she'd been studying intently.

"Stop what?" he asked, confused.

"Pacing," Althea laughed. "I'm close to sticking your feet to the floor," she teased, wiggling her fingers as if casting a spell.

"I am simply concerned about Maylin and the other Mystics with their fight. They had to travel very close to the Cimmerian Forest," Daggeron cleared his throat, but reluctantly stopped his pacing. "Where is Calindor?" he asked.

"No clue. I think he's following probably in the library with Niella. He's getting far too good at his spells," Althea shrugged. Daggeron cast another look around the hall. Sure enough, they were the only ones there. Which only made him more aware of Althea. His feelings for her were getting far too much, and she didn't seem to notice at all. "They will be alright, Daggeron. The Mystics are powerful, moreso than you or I. They will survive to continue causing mayhem around here," Althea soothed, seeming to mistake his quiet for concern for his sister and the others.

"I...thank you," Daggeron nodded, and Althea tilted her head as she slipped off the table and approached him. "You are right, they will be fine. I just need to have faith in them," he said, making her smile.

"Of course I'm right," she said simply, drawing a surprised laugh from him that made her smile grow.

His surprise then skyrocketed, when she drew closer; too close for normal, and reached up on her tip-toes. Her fingers, calloused from training, curled around the cloth of his tunic, pulling him down somewhat roughly to bring his lips to hers. Daggeron let out a surprised noise, but didn't pull away. Instead, he put his hands on her arms and leaned in closer as she let him guide her into his arms. Her lips were cooler than his, but they quickly warmed as neither could stop their smiles. Daggeron didn't want to pull away, finding her embrace, and her kiss, addictive and leaving him wanting more.

He'd wondered what it would be like to kiss Althea for some time now. How it would feel to have her in his arms. But he hadn't expected her to make the first - or any move - on him.

Thinking back on it, though, he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

* * *

**The previous Mystics were characters I've had in my head for a while now, so I'm glad I finally got to introduce a couple of them here.**

**The reason for these is partly because I know that my updating has been awful recently, and at the end of this month, it's going to be even worse as the new expansion for Final Fantasy 14 is finally out so that's going to take up all my free time. So I figured for the build up, I'd write prompts every day.**

**If you have any specific prompts that you'd like to read - based on kisses, as that's the theme for this - or any specific pairings that you want to see pop up, whether they're any of the OCs or canon characters, let me know and I'll do my best to include them, if I haven't already planned on it ;)**

**And if you _really _want, I might include a bonus one of Beast Morphers, of something in my head that I might include at some point.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review :)**


	2. I Almost Lost You

**Here's the second prompt, featuring RJ and Jenna!  
**

**If you have any prompts or suggestions, let me know ^^**

* * *

'I Almost Lost You'

The air by the beach was quiet, and a few people jogged by, enjoying the pleasant day. It was so normal, that nobody would have expected that anything had happened only an hour beforehand.

"Dad? Jenna!" RJ called as he reached his father's beach shack, where he'd left the two with a warning that Master Swoop was in trouble. After hearing that Master Phant had been taken by a Phantom Beast, RJ had returned, hoping he wasn't too late. "Dad!" he shouted, fear making his heart race. There was no response, and when he pushed the door open, he realised it was hanging on only one hinge, and there were scorch marks all over the shack. A surfboard lay on the ground, snapped in two.

There were obvious signs of a struggle, and it hadn't gone in the Masters' favour. RJ cursed under his breath. His dad's shack was a wreck, except for the telescope he'd been working on. "Dad...Jenna..." RJ leaned on the counter, struggling to think properly. His dad, who he was finally reconnecting with, and Jenna, the girl he'd loved from the first day she'd floored him in training. In the grasp of the Phantom Beasts, and Dai Shi.

Finally snapping back to focus, he took off, leaving the shack to find the rest of the team, praying they weren't too late.

* * *

_"So, you figured out how to destroy a Spirit Ranger," the Chameleon right-hand of Dai Shi had emerged from her hiding place, smirking. "Congratulations, you've also destroyed your Master Swift."_

Camille's cruel, delighted words had felt like a knife to the chest for the Violet Wolf Ranger. Their gamble to sever the connection between the Spirit Rangers and the Masters had not worked. Now, he'd lost Jenna, and his dad and the other Masters were still in danger.

Having gone off by himself after Camille's announcement, RJ was desperately trying to think of what to do next. But all he could focus on, was how he'd failed Jenna. Ari eventually found him, blaming herself just as he did to himself.

_"Master Swift wasn't destroyed. She was trapped inside the Crystal Eye, like the Phantom Beasts were."_

At first, RJ wasn't sure he could believe Minos. After all, he'd stolen Xander's animal spirit, and was causing his magic to decline. He'd been trying to defeat Ari in battle for months, finding her the biggest challenge. But, his hope that Jenna was alive overwhelmed rational thought, and it paid off. His dad's preparation for 'dark times' had paid off, with the starlight he'd collected freeing Jenna from her crystal prison, before they'd charged Dai Shi's base and saved the other Masters.

* * *

_"Something happened to Ari in Dai Shi's temple," Cam, Ari's Samurai friend who had helped rescue the Masters from their prison, provided the bad news with a grim expression. "And she hasn't woken since," _their victory had been short lived. Their Gold Ranger, the spirit of the team, had gone through a transformation that had been prophesised for centuries, and now seemed in danger that they couldn't help her with.

"Hey," Jenna took a seat beside RJ, on the arm of his precious chair, offering some pizza. "I don't know how you guys can live off this stuff, but it seems to be helping the other Rangers cope," she practically forced the plate into his hands, seeing him about to deny it. "Eat. You haven't properly since before..." she trailed off; a haunted look in her eyes. RJ made a mental note to slap Dom for ratting him out, knowing that the Rhino Ranger would have been the one to do so.

"How are you holding up?" after taking a bite to appease her, RJ set the plate down beside him and pulled her onto his lap slightly, keeping a hold of her. He never wanted to let her go again.

"I'll be fine. Especially once Ari wakes up," Jenna smiled slightly, just as concerned for her student as the others.

"Jenna, you can talk to me," RJ spoke quietly, seeing the fear in her eyes. The Spider Monkey Master glanced away.

"RJ, I hurt the Rangers. I hurt Dom. I hurt my student, I hurt..." she turned back, tears in her eyes. "I hurt you," she whispered, and RJ pulled her closer.

"That wasn't you. No-one holds you or the others responsible for what the Phantom Beasts did," he told her firmly.

"I was scared, but not for me. I knew you would win. I was scared at what that win would cost," Jenna admitted, feeling the relief that nobody blamed her for what happened when she was the Silver Spirit Ranger. She knew that she was being controlled, but it was still her Spirit that was used for it. "And now that cost may be Ari," she shook at the thought. "I'm a Master, and I was helpless," Jenna buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm a Master, and a Power Ranger, and I was helpless," her breathing slowed at RJ's quiet confession. "I couldn't stop Whiger from taking you and dad. It was Casey, Lily, Theo, Dom and Ari, and Fran, who kept me sane. Who kept me going to help you," he whispered. "And I still failed. Our gamble..."

"Your gamble saved us all," Jenna lifted her head, not ready to let him berate himself. Her bright eyes blazed at the idea that he blamed himself. RJ smiled slightly, and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I almost lost you. And I'm not going to let it happen again," he told her firmly, pulling her down into a kiss as she smiled, believing his words with all of her heart. His stubble scratched at her face as she kissed him back. It was as intense as the kiss in the shack, but while that one had been filled with relief, this kiss was determined, and pulled Jenna in, only making her love him more, knowing that while she could stand her own, he would always have her back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	3. Soft

Soft

It took Rose some time to realise she had a crush on Mack.

They were friends, a team, and he just...wasn't her type. Rose had dated before, of course, but they'd been like her. Smart and academically inclined, they usually challenged her intellectually, until she got bored. Her mind was always looking for another challenge. And, unfortunately, many of them had made the mistake of thinking that she wasn't smarter than them.

Which, she almost always was.

Strong, take-charge and always ready to leap into action, Mack was very different to the men that Rose had grown up around. Having gone to college much younger than most, Rose was used to smart men thinking they were better than her. Mack, however, looked to her for the answers that he didn't know. He admired her knowledge, and while he teased her about knowing everything, he wasn't malicious about it. In fact, he seemed to admire her for it.

As the team grew closer, spending time together in battle, during training, and time off, Rose started to lower her walls just a little, getting to know her team. She found Dax's excitable personality adorable, Will's confidence admirable. Ronny's competitive nature, once she'd dialled it down, encouraged Rose to work harder in the areas she wasn't great in - particularly the physical areas. Ari's determination was also something that Rose envied and worked harder to achieve, and when she saw how close Ari and Xander were, a part of her envied that bond too.

Mack though, was on a whole other level. He was brave, willing to learn, and always there to help his friends. He was dependable, something that Rose hadn't come across in a friend before. His eagerness to get out and explore, his passion for their goal, it made the entire team work harder. Even Ari, who'd been a Ranger three times before, seemed to grow under Mack's leadership.

It was a few months in, when Rose found Mack in the library, surrounded by a large amount of books.

"Doing some research?" she asked, a little amused. He jumped, looking around, before smiling shyly.

"Some of us still have some learning to do," he told her, making Rose smirk. She wouldn't say it, but she loved the comments about knowing everything. While she admittedly didn't know _everything_, she still knew a lot. "I'm reading up on where the next jewel could be. There's bound to be some mentions in these books," Mack said, and Rose slid into a seat opposite him.

"Mind if I join you? If there is anything, we'll find it faster together," she offered, making his smile grow.

"Of course. We'll make it a competition. If we find a clue, whoever didn't find it has to buy lunch," Mack challenged her.

"Now you're sounding like Ronny," Rose teased. "Besides, Spencer normally makes lunch," she pointed out. Mack's smile didn't fade.

"Sounds like the words of someone who's scared they're going to lose," he teased, and Rose found herself bristling. At the risk of sounding like Ronny herself, she didn't back down from a challenge. Especially an academic challenge.

"Okay, you're on," she agreed, reaching for a book. However, Mack was faster, grabbing it first and flashing her a taunting smile. "Oh, now you're in for it," Rose laughed, and was surprised when he handed the book over to her anyway.

"I'll take pizza, by the way," Mack told her, making her laugh again.

"I prefer Chinese," she shot back, the pair giggling as they started to work. As she opened the book to the first page, Rose's eyes lifted to Mack, who had a look of focus on his face as he scanned the words carefully. The intense look in his eyes made her heart start to thump against her chest, and her cheeks began to warm, before she realised she was staring at him. Quickly looking down, Rose stared at the words in front of her, though not really reading them as thoughts ran through her head.

"Oh god," she whispered.

"What's that?" Mack looked up.

"Nothing!" Rose said quickly, refusing to look up as she blushed even harder, the warmth spreading up to her ears. Mack tilted his head, before returning to the book in front of him, starting to focus again. Rose dared to look up again, and took a quiet breath before looking back down.

Yup, she was completely enamoured.

* * *

Tyzonn joined the team after helping the Rangers fight the Fearcats, and his kind, sweet personality, wore away at Rose's walls even more, encouraging her to be even more open with the team after he pestered her enough. Not that she held it against him at all. She felt closer to her team and more at home with the people who'd become family to her, and she found herself growing closer to Mack, sometimes wondering if he shared her feelings.

Then Mack had dropped a bombshell on the entire team that nobody had expected.

_"So..." Ronny had been the one to break the silence. "You're an android..." she gave a weak smile. "So what? That doesn't change you," she insisted._

_"Yeah, come on Mack. You guys took _me _in," Tyzonn had been next to comfort their Red Ranger, who was reacting badly to this news, not having known it himself. "I'm an_ alien, _it doesn't get weirder than that!" he laughed, which drew a small smile from Mack._

As the rest of the team spoke up, Rose had remained quiet, trying to process the news herself. An Android. A fully sentient, self-aware, android.

The irony of someone with one of their specialist fields being robotics, having a crush on an android.

After that, Rose had tried to keep her distance, knowing that her feelings wouldn't go anywhere. But they were still a team, and they still worked well together, except when Mack went on one of his self-destruct runs. No matter how much she told him that a replacement wouldn't be him, no matter how many times all of them told him that _he mattered_, Mack didn't listen, thinking himself beneath them.

Finally, she'd exploded at him, after Flurious had threatened them by holding him hostage in the mansion, forcing them to hand over their hard-earned Jewels.

"You shouldn't have given him the Jewels," Mack had told her when he found her in the halls, upset and, as usual, blaming himself for what had happened. Annoyed at losing the Jewels, angry at Flurious for getting away with stealing them so easily, and frustrated at herself for still having such strong feelings for Mack, Rose finally had enough.

"You're lucky I value fighting with two hands, or I'd probably hit you like Ari did," Rose snapped at him, taking him by surprise. The Pink Ranger so rarely snapped, and never at him. "If it had been anyone, I'd have given them over. But you..." she sighed heavily. "You most of all," she confessed.

"Why?" Mack frowned, confused. "I can be rebuilt, the others can't!" he'd pointed out, like she didn't know that.

"But it won't be _you_, Mack!" Rose was aware that her voice echoed, but she didn't care. She wanted Mack to finally get it into his head that he was worth saving. Especially to her. "I care about _you_!" she shouted at him, making his eyes widen. When she realised just what she'd said to make him figure it out, she put her hands to her mouth, horrified.

Ronny knew, and so did Ari. Tyzonn, she knew, had some suspicions on her feelings. Dax and Will might have been oblivious, but Mack most of all, and she hadn't wanted him to find out. Especially now they all knew that he was an Android.

"But I'm..." Mack stopped himself, still staring at her, utterly confused. While he now understood that he was important to the Rangers, and his dad and Spencer, he hadn't expected Rose to have harboured feelings for him. Especially now. But he wasn't stupid, and she was blushing an almost crimson colour. It was cute, he thought, reminding himself that before finding out his true identity, he was beginning to think he had feelings for the Pink Ranger. "Dad wants us all to convene downstairs," he finally said.

"R-right," Rose was all too happy to run off and never be reminded of what she'd just said again.

"And Rose," she stopped at his call, looking around in confusion. He grinned at her. "Thanks. Me too. About you, I mean," he told her. Rose couldn't stop the bright smile at his words, quickly running off as his response rang in her head. Even though he was an Android, he cared about her.

Those memories ran through her head in an almost movie-like reel, when he kissed her.

After the final battle, after he'd sacrificed himself and been brought back as a human, he'd repeated what he'd said. He cared for her. And she told him properly, that she cared for him too. The kiss they shared was exactly as Rose had imagined it, for months, but it still took her by surprise.

Despite being originally made of metal and wires, Mack's kiss was soft. Softer than anything that she could ever have believed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	4. Hidden

Hidden

There was something different about the air in the Magical Realm.

At least, that's how it seemed to Minos, every time he visited.

It had been a long time, since he'd first stumbled across the Magical Realm, after swearing himself to Dai Shi. His Master had lost his fight, sealed away under the protection of the Order of the Claw. His sister had vowed to remain in his temple until his return, but Minos wasn't ready for such a commitment. His losses were still fresh, and he wanted as far away as possible.

He'd wandered the world, avoiding the Order of the Claw, knowing that as badly as he wanted Mao dead for what he did, he didn't have the power to stand up to him alone. And without Dai Shi's army of Rinshi, he only had his own power to rely on.

So he'd continued to watch the world grow without him, his body frozen in time by Dai Shi's magic. It was when he sailed to New Zealand, that he first felt the hum of strange energy, deep in the forests. Most whispered that it was haunted, filled with spirits and evil creatures. Minos had snorted at that. If that was the case, it was about to receive one more inhabitant.

He'd wandered for hours, feeling a strange sensation that told him to leave and not come back. The same feeling that, he summed up, was the reason why the locals were terrified of the place. So, he continued on, until he'd stepped through a tear between the dimensions, and found himself in the Magical Realm.

Minos was fascinated by the creatures he met there. For centuries, he'd wandered the world, and never imagined that there were gateways between his world, and this one. Magic was real, and simply by watching the Knights in action, Minos grew more powerful.

He rarely approached the people he met, in either world. And in this world, he knew he had to be more careful. It was obvious that they were more in tune with the world, and were much more suspicious of the man, whose heart was shadowed in darkness. Even the children were cautious of him, and would sooner taunt the goblins than even consider approaching him.

For a while, he entertained the idea of attempting to amass an army of his own, from the Magical Realm, by swaying their hearts to the darkness. Especially one boy, who was a strong fighter and had chased away the trolls raiding his village with nothing but a wooden sword as Minos watched from nearby.

After encouraging a couple of trolls to return to help with his plan, Minos entered the village, turning on the trolls in a show of saving the people there.

"You're so strong," the boy he'd been watching, only just starting to reach manhood, approached with a look of awe on his face. Minos chuckled, resting his hammer over his shoulder.

"Years of practice. Same can be said for you. You're good with that, I'd like to see what you'd do with a real blade," he commented, and the boy flushed with pride.

"I'm-"

"Ivan!" the boy looked around sharply when another boy, who seemed to be his younger brother, was watching Minos suspiciously. "Come on," he said, and Ivan nodded.

"Thank you again, for your help," Ivan bowed his head politely to Minos, who grunted, his eyes on the other boy. Ivan hurried after his brother, before disappearing into his home. The boy watched Minos for a moment longer, brow furrowed as Minos glowered at him. He was taken by surprise, when the boy's eyes turned white suddenly, and a moment later returned to their normal dark brown. He then stared at Minos in awe, before smiling and vanishing inside as well.

Utterly baffled, Minos skulked off, aware that others were starting to give him suspicious looks as they emerged from their homes. He'd no idea that the boy was an Oracle who had taken a peek into his future.

Much like he did in his own world, Minos wandered the Magical Realm, finding other gateways back home as he traveled. But his mind never really left his world, and his desire to obey Dai Shi. It was only when Dai Shi chose to inhabit a human body, weak but desperate to fight his captor, did Dai Shi's power over Minos finally slip to the point where he was able to think for himself clearly.

When Dai Shi was finally destroyed, Minos found himself, for the first time in over ten thousand years, without a purpose.

Before Dai Shi, he'd had a family. He'd been a teacher for the Order of the Claw. But now, even though he was still a Master, and had the Rangers, he still felt like he was missing something. He didn't want to return to being a teacher at Pai Zhuq, it brought up a lot of old memories, and he still felt guilty for all the trouble he'd caused.

So, he found himself back in the Magical Realm, wondering if he'd maybe find his purpose there instead.

It was only a month into his trip, when he was wandering through a kingdom that looked like it was falling apart. He had been walking through the beautiful gardens there, when he heard a beautiful voice, singing quietly.

_Mia's soft lullaby never failed to soothe Minos, even when it wasn't directed at him. He stepped into the room, smiling at the sight of his wife rocking their newborn son in her arms, singing him to sleep. Slumped over her knee, their dark-haired daughter was snoring quietly, just as won over by the lullaby._

_"Thank goodness," the lullaby faded as Mia glanced up, smiling warmly to Minos. "My legs are falling asleep," she whispered as he lifted Laura into his arms._

_"Even they are not immune to your singing, my dear," Minos kissed her gently, before carrying their daughter to her bed, and with a roll of her eyes, Mia continued to sing._

This voice didn't have the same calming effect on Minos as his lost wife's had, but it still stirred something in him that he hadn't felt in some time. He made his way towards the singing, fascinated, only to be forced to leap back when a spear jabbed its way suddenly towards his throat. Reacting instinctively, Minos called on his hammer, spinning it and making his distance from the pretty Elf maiden who was glaring at him suspiciously.

"It's impolite to try to kill someone minding their own business," he commented quietly.

"State your business here," the young Elf demanded. Her wine-coloured hair was tied up out of her face, showing off unusual markings that Minos had usually only seen on Elves from smaller tribes, not from a kingdom.

"I just said it was my own," he told her, making her pink eyes narrow.

"Alena," another Elf stepped into view, and Minos immediately knew that she was the owner of the beautiful singing voice. She had long silver hair that seemed to shimmer in the morning light, and similar markings to the other. Her blue eyes shone with curiosity as she looked at Minos, who stared at her in shock. She then smiled. "Alena, we do not skewer passers-by simply for coming too close," she chided gently, and reluctantly Alena lowered her weapon. Minos did the same, reassured that they weren't about to fight him.

"Sorry, my lady," Alena bowed politely to her. It was then that Minos noticed the crown on her head, pretty and delicate, just like her.

"My apologies, your uh...your highness," Minos bowed awkwardly, deciding it best not to risk antagonising the Queen.

"It is quite alright. Alena," she cleared her throat, and with a reluctant expression, the guard turned to Minos and bowed again.

"I apologise for attacking you," she said, not sounding very apologetic.

"It's alright," Minos shook his head. "I guess a stranger approaching your Queen might have earned a little ire," he gave a crooked smile, and Alena looked a little surprised as the Queen laughed.

"What is your name, or should I call you stranger?" she asked, looking entertained.

"Minos. And you?" the Bull Master asked.

"You may call me Zora. You are not from around these parts, are you?" the Queen accused. Minos gave a small grin as Alena looked from one to the other.

"Not exactly," he allowed.

The Queen was beautiful, and despite having resigned himself to never finding love again after losing Mia, he found himself returning over the course of a few months, listening to Zora sing as she tended the flowers - a hobby that she had never given up even after moving to the kingdom to marry the king - and talking with her. He even befriended Alena, who was sweet and friendly, and hopelessly in love with a boy in the guard.

Even with spending all that time with Zora, Minos hadn't expected to fall in love with her. But that's exactly what happened. And, even more surprising to the guff, awkward man, she reciprocated his feelings.

"I love you," Zora told him simply one day, and he'd stared back at her.

"I...you...what?" he stumbled over the words, looking completely confused as if the words hadn't registered. Zora just smiled, entertained by his reaction.

"I love you," she repeated herself, watching the blush spread up from Minos' neck and reach the tip of his ears.

"But you...and the king..." Minos still couldn't understand, but her smile remained.

"You know that my marriage was one to benefit our people, and nothing more. He is more content to spend his days with his many mistresses who don't have to endure his complaints about the Kingdom failing," she reminded him.

"Zora..." her name came out as a gruff whisper, before her head turned, hearing footsteps. Minos heard them too, and he pushed her out of view into the shadows as a few of the guards passed by. Neither dared to even breathe. The King had caught Minos with her before, and banished him, not content to let a mere human near _his _wife.

When they were finally gone, Zora expected him to move, but Minos didn't let her go. He stared down at her with his deep blue eyes that fascinated her. She had seen so many emotions in them, from the deep pain of his past, to the humour of teasing Alena about Seph. Now, they were baffled, but also hopeful. "You...you mean it?" he finally asked, making her smile.

"Have I ever said something I did not mean?" she challenged, and was rewarded by a shy smile making its way onto his face.

"I haven't loved anyone, not since Mia, all those years ago," he reminded her. It still amazed her, that a human had lived so long, and not gone mad. Especially with how much he'd lost. "Until you," Zora's smile widened at his quiet confession. "I love you, my lady," he confessed.

"You know I hate when you call me that," Zora replied with the only thing she could think of, her heart ready to burst from her chest. Especially when he grinned, mischief in his eyes. Now that was a look she loved.

"Exactly why I call you that," he whispered, his hand sliding up to cup her cheek and tilt her head. His rough lips pressed to hers before she realised what was happening. In the shadows, they kissed, praying that someday they wouldn't have to hide their love.

* * *

**Minos and Zora were a pairing that I never got to show off much, past a few mentions here and there, but I do love them. Mostly because Minos is still one of my favourite characters and I just want him happy. Unlike the rest, it seems, considering how much I bully them.**

**I also wanted to show off a bit more about Minos in the past, as well as what happened with him directly after Dai Shi was defeated.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Please review!**


	5. We Might Die Tomorrow

**Bit of a spoiler for a hinted upcoming pairing in RPM, consider yourself warned ;)  
**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

'We Might Die Tomorrow'

Slumping down into a seat, Ziggy let out a pained groan.

"I can already feel my muscles dying," he whined, and cracked open an eye when Teddie put a banana down on the counter in front of him.

"Eat. It helps with the cramping," she told him, before jogging back to the lab to spar with Dillon.

"And enough whining," Ziggy flinched when Nora rapped his head with her knuckles. "Nobody here is going to give you sympathy," she smirked at him as he pouted at her. Sighing, knowing that he most certainly wasn't going to get sympathy from the Fire Witch. Reaching out, Ziggy grabbed his bottle of water, taking a gulp as Nora watched him. She then rolled her eyes. "You've improved, you know," she said, taking him by surprise.

"Thanks Nora," he grinned at her, and Nora shook her head, pulling a smoothie towards her to take a drink.

"Anything to get that kicked-puppy look off your face," she told him, which only made his grin widen.

"Maybe I'll finally take you down," he challenged, and Nora snorted.

"Good luck with that," she smirked back.

"Yeah, pigs will fly before that happens," Scott laughed as he walked by, heading upstairs to get a shower.

"It could happen!" never one to take offence to their teasing, Ziggy argued with a grin.

"I could make pigs fly," Nora commented idly, taking a sip of the banana smoothie. Scott laughed, disappearing into his room.

"Can you really?" Ziggy asked.

"Probably. Never tried," she admitted with a grin.

"Hey Ziggy?" Arianna approached, her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. "Spencer needs a sparring partner and I need to shower before I go see Philip, do you mind...?"

"Getting my butt kicked by a former B-Squad?" Ziggy sighed. "Sure," he took another drink and stood up.

"Thanks Ziggy," Arianna smiled thankfully before hurrying off. Ziggy then flinched as Nora punched his arm lightly.

"Good luck," she grinned. Ziggy nodded, reluctantly heading towards the lab again. He would definitely need it.

* * *

As the ice-pack was pressed against his shoulder, the Green Ranger whimpered from the pain that jolted at being touched.

"Sorry again dude," Spencer offered a weak smile as he passed. "I got a bit carried away, you're pretty fast," he admitted. If Ziggy hadn't been in so much pain, he would have taken the compliment proudly. Instead, he just slumped down in the seat, letting Nora check to make sure his shoulder wasn't dislocated.

"It's good that you're all improving, even with bumps like these," the Fire Witch commented idly as she drew back, satisfied that he was just bruised. "Your battles seem to be getting more and more intense," she considered. Ziggy had to agree. Venjix was evolving. That much was obvious, it was why Dillon had been made a Ranger in the first place. Even with a team as big as they were now, since the prototype Gold and Silver Morphers worked perfectly, the battles were still hard and they had yet to emerge from one without some cuts and bruises. Their suits could only absorb so much.

"Right..." he murmured, and Nora shot him a concerned look. He'd grown a lot as a Ranger since he'd started, but he was still very aware that he was the weakest of the team. What he didn't realise though, was that it had given him the most room to improve.

"Hey, look-" Nora started to say, but Ziggy was faster, using his uninjured arm to grab Nora and pull her down towards him so he could kiss her. Obliging without a word, Nora gently kissed him, before drawing back as her brow knitted together in a quizzical look. "What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"Well, with Venjix getting stronger, we might die tomorrow, so..." Nora laughed at Ziggy's words, and he smiled back at her, loving when he managed to draw a smile from her.

"I would hope not. You're supposed to be a defender of Corinth," she kissed him again, before flicking his nose. "Don't be so pessimistic," she told him.

"Anything to make you stop hitting me," Ziggy replied honestly, and with a roll of her eyes, Nora leaned in to press one more kiss to his lips, choosing not to tease him more.

* * *

**Ziggy and Nora are a pairing that I've really been looking forward to getting into the depths of, considering how different the two can be. I also _really _want him to meet her family. That'll be fun.**

**If there's any pairings you want to see, or any themes, lemme know ^^**

**Please review!**


	6. Morning

**Here's one suggested by TaliaVora, about Udonna and Leánbow. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Morning

Udonna was always awake at dawn. Perhaps it was from years of training before she became a sorceress herself, perhaps it was just that she had never been able to sleep well after the great battle had taken so many people she cared about, leaving her to raise her niece with only Althea for company. Not that she resented that. She loved Claire like a daughter, but her heart always broke a little more when she saw how much Claire was becoming like her mother; like Niella. She fumbled her spells, messed up potions, got lost when running errands, but after the Mystic Force came, Udonna saw Claire's confidence grow alongside the Rangers. She was proud of her niece, and wasn't surprised in the least when the Mystic Mother saw fit to make her a full sorceress.

But finding her son right under her nose, wielding the Fire Wand that Franklin had taken such good care of, was something truly magical. Yes, she'd missed out on getting to watch him grow up, take his first steps, say his first words, but she'd witnessed him grow from a lost boy, into a powerful young man, and she was proud of that. She was proud of all the Rangers and how much each of them had grown. But Bowen - Nick - would forever hold a special place in her heart.

And at the same time she had found Bowen, she'd discovered that Leánbow was still alive. Rather than letting him die after sealing him away in the Underworld, the Master had found it all the more poetic to corrupt his mind, taking away all his memories of his true self, and instead making him completely loyal to Dark Magic. Just like that, her family was back with her, with only Niella still gone. While Leánbow had been taken from her again, she knew that he was still alive, and would return to her once again, just as both he and Bowen had done.

And now, the Master was defeated. The Ten Terrors were now two who had rejected the darkness and instead turned to good magic, and the Queen of the Vampires had given up her powers in order to save Leánbow, Daggeron and Althea from a gruesome fate. Sometimes, it felt like a dream to Udonna, which was why she was awake so early once again.

Having woken to an empty bed, Udonna was scared that it _was_ all a dream, and that she was still alone.

Even while rushing in her panic, Udonna was graceful; practically gliding through Rootcore towards the room Nick had claimed for his own. She opened the door just a crack, peeking in. To her relief, Nick was sprawled across the bed, snoring loudly with a pillow under his arm and the blanket tangled around his legs. Udonna couldn't help but smile. Even in sleep, he was just like his father. How she hadn't known it was him from the start, was a mystery to her.

Closing the door to allow Nick to sleep on until a more reasonable time, Udonna moved to the main hall, deciding to prepare breakfast instead. It wouldn't be long before Althea and Daggeron would rise, then Claire, and eventually she would wake Nick, who would have been happy to sleep till noon. She hummed to herself as she started, making sure not to use the same cauldron as they had used for potions. No matter how much they scrubbed it, something always made it taste strange.

"Something smells good," she glanced around as Leánbow returned, setting his sword on the table. Of course. He always did prefer to start the day with some training. Udonna smiled at him, before grimacing as she caught a whiff of him.

"And it most certainly is not you," she told him bluntly, making her husband smile. "Go and clean yourself up, then perhaps you may be allowed breakfast," Udonna told him sternly. Leánbow laughed.

"I feel like Isaac and Franklin," he commented, thinking about the Lightning and Fire Mystics who were forever being told off for tracking something in after their training sessions. Udonna smiled, remembering it fondly.

"And I will treat you so until you no longer smell like a troll's foot," she teased him. "And no weapons on the table," Udonna added.

"Of course, your highness," Leánbow gave an extravagant bow, before lifting his sword and returning it to his side. He then approached Udonna, and placed his large hands on her waist, pulling her away from the cooking and into a gentle kiss. It always astounded her, how gentle he could be, as the famous Leánbow; powerful Wizard and Knight who had helped slay the Master, when it was just the two of them.

"It is a bit early for that, no?" Althea yawned as she walked in, hair sticking up as her glasses slid down her nose.

"I am simply giving my wife a good morning kiss, Althea," Leánbow told her simply, immediately becoming a little more rigid, but his eyes twinkled. "Goodness knows I have stumbled across you and Daggeron many times over the years," he reminded her, and Udonna disguised her laugh as a cough. Althea went red.

"Yes, yes, have your fun, Leánbow. Heavens know I haven't missed your sharp wit," she grumbled, but he knew not to take her seriously. He turned to Udonna as she swatted at him.

"Go, before your smell sours breakfast," she ordered, trying and failing to look stern.

"Of course," Leánbow smiled back, and pressed one more kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Whatever you desire," he told her, before trudging off to clean up.

"Were Daggeron and I this bad when he returned?" Althea wondered, slumped across the table.

"No," Udonna smiled. "You were worse."

* * *

**Thanks for the suggestion, I really had fun writing this one ^^ Udonna and Leánbow were a couple I didn't get to write about much, so it was fun to delve deeper into how I felt they would be together.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**


	7. Comfort

Comfort

Rubbing his temples with his fingers, Bridge tried to ease his headache back. He hated when it happened, and while they were nowhere near as bad as they used to be, sometimes emotions and thoughts slipped past his barriers.

As a kid, he'd hated his powers. Other kids treated him like a monster, like he was doing it on purpose. As he got older, he embraced his powers as they let him help people. But before he'd learned to control his powers, he'd been forced to keep his distance from everyone, so their thoughts wouldn't overwhelm his own. Now, he was safe to be with others, and he couldn't be more glad of it, having found a family in his B-Squad team.

Today, unfortunately, was one of the more hectic days. There was a cluster of new recruits, all with a high level of emotions running wild from their excitement, especially when they were being trained by the famous B-Squad.

Taking a breath, the Red Ranger - seriously, _he _was now the Red Ranger? He had been perfectly fine with being Green, and now he was Red? - calmed himself, rebuilding his walls that he'd been neglecting recently. Usually spending most of his time with Annie and the rest of B-Squad, his mind was safe, but he still needed to keep on top of protecting himself.

A hand rested gently on his arm, and even through his jacket sleeve, Bridge could feel the calm that came from the usually stormy Silver Ranger. He opened his eyes, meeting Annie's, and his headache immediately quietened down.

"Want us to take over? Spence is pretty much leading this," she whispered to him.

"Yeah, he's annoyed he can't see that pretty Purple scientist until we get these guys trained," Kayden smirked, making the others giggle. They were all very aware that Spencer was dating the Purple Dino Charge Ranger, even if he tried to hide it.

"I'm okay," Bridge insisted, grateful that his team had his back for times like this. But he was the Red Ranger, he needed to be there for them too. "Thanks," he nodded to Annie, who smiled back at him. He'd felt his empathy was a cheat, when it came to showing Annie his true feelings. He'd held back on doing so, until he sensed that she felt the same. But when he'd admitted that he was cheating with his powers to her, she just laughed and called him an idiot.

Slowly, she drew back to stand beside him, trying to maintain a professional appearance in front of the newbies, and he braced himself, but her quiet aura lingered and allowed him to focus on fixing his mental walls to continue the training session.

Eventually all the new recruits were on the ground, nursing bruises and groaning as they looked up at Spencer, who was fixing his glasses. After shooting his team a look to show that he had heard their earlier words, he turned his attention back to the group on the ground.

"You have potential, which is what has gotten you this far. Now you'll need to work as hard as you can and improve, to help keep not only New Tech City, but the world and other worlds safe from threats," he called to them.

"You mean threats like the one in Amber Beach?" one asked as he got to his feet.

"The Dino Charge Power Rangers have that handled," Syd spoke up first.

"If it's necessary, we'll step in and help them out. But they're doing well on their own," Bridge told them, and the recruits exchanged surprised looks. "You'll have target practice next, so go get ready," he instructed, and they saluted awkwardly before hurrying off.

"Come on Spence," Kayden laughed as he put his arm around the Gold Ranger's shoulders. "Let's go sort our patrols. The sooner we're done, the sooner you can go see-"

"Oh shut up," Spencer shoved him off, going red as Kayden laughed.

"But it's so cute!" Syd cooed, earning a glare too.

"You do spend a lot of time with her," Jacob supplied, smiling innocently.

"I honestly never thought I'd witness Spencer actually interested in someone," Z spoke up with a smirk as they all watched Spencer's blushing grow.

"You guys are the worst!" Spencer shouted, stomping off as they all laughed at him.

"You sure you're alright?" Annie asked Bridge as they left the training room. Bridge nodded.

"Was just a small headache. I'm fine," he insisted, smiling as he took her hand, fingers brushing the silver wedding band she had. Her concern was clear, even without his powers, but she accepted it, a little relieved. She never wanted to see him overwhelmed again.

"I have something I need to tell you," Annie said instead, pulling him down another corridor away from the others. He tilted his head, curious, but instead of saying anything, Annie kissed him. She rarely did so in public, especially without warning, but he liked when she did. Like he'd told her before, her aura was quiet - or relaxing, he couldn't figure it out - and soothed his mind, which was usually all go regardless of how many people were around. It was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with her - so much so that the second she kissed him and he'd felt her own love, he'd blurted it out, feeling the mix of both his and her feelings.

Not that he meant to go prying into her emotions. He just couldn't help it around her. Annie frequently lost her temper, but when she was calm, it was comforting beyond belief to be around. And when she kissed him, that comfort drew him in.

Now, alongside the comfort, he felt a hint of excitement, but didn't register it, just enjoying Annie's kiss as he pulled her into his arms.

He pulled back sharply, however, when something else flickered in the back of his mind. He'd been so drawn in by the comfort that Annie provided, that he'd almost missed it. He stared at her, confused, as Annie tilted her own head in a mockery of his own before.

"What was..." Bridge started, trying to understand what he'd felt. Then it clicked. The excitement was the clue. "Wait, are you...?" Annie grinned, and nodded. "No way!" he laughed, lifting her up suddenly and making her laugh before kissing him again. He felt it again, a pulse of energy, not from Annie, but within. "I'm gonna be a dad?" he whispered, and Annie nodded as he set her down gently. "Now your dad really is going to kill me," he told her.

"My mum won't let him," Annie grinned at him, her excitement clear as day. "If she's not too busy crying about getting old again," she then buried her face into his neck as he laughed, hugging her gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he murmured back.

* * *

**I always wished I'd gone further with Bridge's empath powers, which are so different to the rest of the team's powers. So I hope you like this little bit here.**

**Bridge and Annie are another pairing that I absolutely loved writing, especially with him seeing her as calm where the rest of the team see a brewing storm. They're just overall a fun pairing to write.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	8. Rain

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews and for taking the time to read this! I am really enjoying writing these little drabbles and one-shots, so I'm glad you're enjoying them too!  
**

* * *

Rain

There was something very peaceful about Summer Cove at night. Monsters rarely attacked during the night there - maybe their buzzcams found it a little too difficult to film in the dark, maybe they were sleeping too - so people seemed more relaxed and content to go outside at night.

"So how are you settling in on Earth? I guess it must still be pretty weird for you," Teddie said to Heckyl, their hands together as they walked home.

"Honestly, most of your customs have been less to get used to, than how strange the Rangers are," he commented, and she elbowed him lightly, not taking offense at his teasing. He grinned to himself. "It's rarely quiet, like this," he added, and Teddie glanced to him, knowing what he meant. After Sledge's defeat, he'd been trying to help Ryan, while also accepting that he too wasn't being manipulated by the Dark Energem anymore.

"Sometimes it's nice to have quiet moments like this, though," Teddie said softly.

"I thought you didn't like quiet," Heckyl reminded her.

"I don't like silence," Teddie corrected. "Especially tense, awkward silence. It makes me want to fill it with something," she shrugged as he watched her. That explained the music and frequent singing or humming to herself. Heckyl glanced to the sky, where some clouds were starting to block out the stars.

"Your guardian will be getting antsy about you returning late," he changed the subject, and Teddie sniffed.

"I can handle him," she said confidently.

"It won't be you that his ire is directed at," Heckyl reminded her, making Teddie giggle.

"Then I'll protect you, if you're so worried," she teased, and stumbled when he suddenly stopped and tugged her back to fall into his arms. He smirked down at her.

"So confident," he murmured, eyes glimmering with mischief. Teddie looked up in surprise as he suddenly lifted her Green Power Star into the air. "Even without this?" he asked, jumping back and letting her go as Teddie snatched for it.

"Give it back, you bully! Or I'll let him kick your butt," she threatened, following him and jumping for the Power Star. He let her fingers brush his, covering the Power Star without a fight.

"How cruel of you. I thought you Rangers were supposed to _protect_ everyone," he teased, making her smile as he released his hold on her Power Star, letting her take it back.

"Only those who don't steal my Power Star. How'd you even get it?" Teddie complained, cheeks red as she returned it to her pocket.

"I learned from the best," he pulled her into his arms again and watched as she looked away shyly. "It's all about distraction," Heckyl told her, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. While he quickly grew used to his relationship with the former White Dino Charge Ranger, she could still be a little shy around him, which only made him want to tease her more.

"Someday I'll kick your butt myself," Teddie warned him, finally looking up to smile at him.

"Now that, I'll believe when I see it," he retorted, leaning down to kiss her, only for the heavens to seem to open above them. Fat droplets of water splashed the two, suddenly cold and taking them by surprise. They looked up as the rain began to pour, already starting to soak through their clothes.

"Run home, or find shelter?" Teddie asked, giggling a little as others started to hurry to find cover from the heavy rainfall. Instead of answering, Heckyl kissed her, and she submitted without complaint. His heat burned through the cold of the rain still splattering the pair, making Teddie shiver as she pressed closer to him. Her response seemed to catch him a little off-guard, letting her deepen the kiss as the rain soaked through her clothes and flatten her hair. Neither were willing to break apart, completely intoxicated with each other's touch, and Teddie reached up to pull him even closer.

Eventually the two pulled away as the rain ran down their faces, and Teddie giggled at his hair sticking to his face. "Now, should we get home?" she whispered, wiping the water droplets from her nose as they started to drip. He brushed the hair from her own face, kissing her again gently.

"If we must," he agreed, taking her hand again.

* * *

Minos sighed heavily though his nose as he looked at the two in front of him, dripping wet and trying to look a little sheepish.

"You know what...I'm not even surprised," he shook his head. Teddie and Heckyl glanced to each other, and looked away, trying not to laugh at the state they were in. Minos watched them, well aware that they weren't feeling at all guilty for showing up late and completely soaked after being out in the rain. But he wasn't their father. Thank god for small wonders like that.

"It was either find shelter and be even later, or this," Teddie shrugged, and Heckyl cleared his throat to poorly disguise his laugh. Minos closed his eyes, relieved that Laura hadn't been _as _much of a mischief as Teddie, even with a Squirrel for her Animal Spirit. He also wasn't blind to Teddie's blushing, but chose to ignore it. He still remembered her, and the others, as babies. He didn't want to know.

Finally, he opened his eyes, glowering at the pair. "Go get dried off," Minos grumbled. They nodded, squelching through the apartment and disappearing into their rooms. Minos groaned, taking a seat. "I swear, Xander clearly asked me to do this as payback for stealing his animal spirit," he complained aloud.

* * *

**I think it goes without saying, that Teddie and Heckyl almost immediately became one of my favourite ever pairings to write. I just love them so much. One huge worry of mine is making sure to stick to his character, so to help with that I've been reading the Beyond the Grid comics (which are amazing) when I'm able to find them, cause seriously, Irish comic book places are not great for anything non-Marvel or DC.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	9. Top of Head

Top of Head

Leaning back, Casey winced as pain jolted through his chest; a lingering, constant pain that grew worse when he moved too much. It was a painful thing, to have your Animal Spirit forcibly ripped from your soul, and with the pain, was an emptiness where it used to be.

Sighing, berating himself for being careless enough to drop his guard and allow Whiger the chance to take his Tiger Spirit, Casey put his plate of barely touched food down and chose instead to glare at the ceiling. Now he was next to useless, and his team were forced to go without a leader. While RJ and Ari were more than capable than taking over if necessary, they weren't the true leader of the team.

A shadow suddenly fell over him and when he looked to who had approached him, he found the plate of food being shoved in his face.

"Eat," Lily ordered in a bossy tone that was still somehow laced with the sweetness that she was known for.

"I'm not hungry," Casey shook his head, not in the mood to indulge her.

"Casey," Lily sighed, wilting a little and letting her worry slip through. Casey felt a pang again, but this time it was from his guilt. He hated seeing, much less making, Lily upset. She was kind and sweet and had accepted him in the team from the start, and didn't have a mean bone in her body. She then took a seat beside him, still holding the plate in her hands. "If you want to stay strong and help take out Whiger to get your Tiger back, you're going to have to eat," she said firmly.

"But-"

"But nothing. You can't starve yourself. How is that going to stop me-us-from worrying," the Yellow Ranger quickly corrected her slip, cheeks warming. Her talk with Minos was still in her mind, but she decided she wasn't going to let on that he had given her the same advice as she was giving Casey. "You're still our leader and our team-mate," Lily reminded him firmly. Casey didn't look at her, not seeming to notice her accidental word. "Eat," she said again, but didn't seem to really give him a choice as she put the plate in his hands and let go, forcing him to take it if he didn't want to drop it.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really annoying?" Casey grumbled, but there was a faint trace of a smile on his face as he lifted his fork and started to eat.

"You and Theo mostly," Lily smiled her sweet smile, happy that he was eating, and Casey's heart skipped a beat at her expression. She nudged him with her shoulder, and he stuffed another bite into his mouth to hide the prickling heat that was rising up his neck. "How are you holding up?" her teasing stopped, and her expression became concerned again. His chewing slowed, and when he finished, he looked up at the ceiling.

"The worst is knowing that I'm just going to be in the way, when they attack again," he admitted.

"You're not in the way!" Lily told him firmly, looking a little annoyed that he would think so. "You're just not at full strength at the moment. You weren't in the way when we stopped Whiger yesterday, were you?" she reminded him of their battle.

"Only because Jimmy helped me out with his own Tiger Spirit," Casey shook his head, and Lily groaned in exasperation.

"_He_ helped _us _fire the Claw Cannon. _You _helped us stop Whiger," she told him. "You managed to pull together your energy, even with your Tiger Spirit gone, to help stop him when he went big," Lily wouldn't let Casey feel bad for himself. They'd both done enough of that. "We defeated Whiger yesterday, and we will do the same again when he next shows up," she continued, echoing what Minos had said to her. "RJ said it himself. Your Tiger doesn't make you stronger. _You _make your Tiger stronger, _got it_?" she poked him hard with each stressed word.

"R-right," it always alarmed Casey when the normally docile Cheetah student got stern with him. While he wasn't entirely convinced, he did feel a little better, and his stomach growled as if to remind him that he was still hungry.

"Good," Lily nodded, satisfied. "Now eat," she ordered, finally encouraging a smile from the down Tiger.

"Right," he said again, this time with a chuckle. "Thanks, Lil," he nodded.

"Any time. I'm here to make sure you guys don't collapse without me," she said with a grin, and he put an arm around her to hug her, thankful for that.

"And we all know we would have without you," Casey admitted, and without thinking, pressed a kiss to her head. He jerked back immediately as Lily stiffened, her eyes wide. "Thank-thanks again, I'm-I'm going to go grab a shower," he released her quickly and stood up, practically sprinting away as his face burned red. Lily stared after him, her heart pounding and her face flushed, before she bit her lip to stop her pleased smile, and hurried off to her own room.

"Honestly," Jenna chuckled from the rafters, book in hand.

"Yep, it's always like this," Ari giggled from her own perch, neither having intended on eavesdropping, but by the time they'd realised the depth of the conversation, it was too far gone. "And they say I'm bad," the Gold Ranger muttered. Jenna smirked at her.

"Says the one who _ran away,_" she teased, and Ari's eyes widened.

"Xander's a dead man when I see him next," she vowed, making Jenna laugh.

* * *

**Lily and Casey were a couple I didn't get to build on a lot, but they were fun to build on as a pair who had slow burning feelings through Jungle Fury, even if I didn't get to show it much.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	10. Hand

Hand

_'And thanks to the brave efforts of the Power Rangers, the city of Summer Cove is once again safe from the monsters who have been attacking for a few months now...' _the reporter continued to talk as footage showed the Ninja Steel Megazord took out a monster as Arianna watched with a soft smile.

"Those Power Rangers really are incredible," someone commented nearby, all standing in front of the screens showing from a shop window.

"Yeah they are," another agreed. "They even came here when a monster attacked," they remembered. Arianna kept her eyes on the screens, repeating the fight being shown. She lingered on the Green Dino Zord, knowing exactly who the new Green Ranger was. She stood on the head of the Zord, easily keeping balance as the Zord leapt from building to building, dodging the Dragon and Magpie Zords that flew by.

"Teddie..." she murmured, missing her best friend, finally turning away from the screens and continuing her walk through the streets of the capital city of Zandar. She'd been in touch, of course, with Teddie and the others, since she'd been there, but it wasn't the same as seeing them every day and spending so much time with Tedie, who had quickly become her best friend when she had first arrived on Earth to stay with Ari and her family. She had plans to visit Summer Cove and see Teddie, but for now, she was happy to spend time in Zandar with Philip and Ivan.

Seeing someone striding towards her from the corner of her eye, the Mercurian looked up, and her smile faded as she didn't recognise the woman approaching her. She did, however, recognise the eager look in her eyes, and saw the camera in her hand. Arianna's brow furrowed in her concern, before an arm went around her to gently steer her away. She glanced up at Oscar in surprise, seeing him shoot the woman a warning look. The journalist huffed, reluctantly turning away as she recognised the Prince's personal guard.

"You okay?" Oscar asked gently. She nodded, relieved.

"Thank you," Arianna smiled back at the older man.

"No problem. You gotta watch out for those people. Vultures, the lot of them," Oscar grumbled, making her smile a little. "I get it's their job, but damn, they need boundaries," he complained, more to himself than Arianna.

"They usually keep their distance," Arianna reminded him, making the man sniff. He still seemed irritated, and worry started to bloom in the young Mercurian. "I'm sorry, it's my fault for wanting to explore while Philip has meetings," she sighed, making Oscar look at her sharply.

"What? No, kid. It's not your fault at all," Oscar insisted, stopping her. "You aren't a prisoner. You came to visit," he pointed out. Arianna nodded, relieved that he didn't hold it against her. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" he asked, offering a friendly smile that made her relax.

"Just a walk would be nice for now," Arianna smiled back, and he nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Come on, I know a nice quiet route we can take," Oscar led her away.

* * *

Zandar was beautiful, and Arianna had fallen in love with the place the first time she had visited, and this time was no different. The scenery was lovely and most of the people were pleasant, reminding Arianna in a way of Mercuria. While she did miss her planet sometimes, Earth had become a new home for her, and she could understand why her father had sent her there in the first place.

A couple of school girls passed her and Oscar, most of them staring at her openly. Not that she was surprised. She was well known in Amber Beach for her relationship with the Prince, of course people would be even more aware in his kingdom. She smiled at them, giving a small wave, keeping pace with Oscar, who chuckled as the girls giggled to each other.

"I get the feeling that you're going to be as popular as the Prince," he commented, and Arianna glanced to him again.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The bodyguard laughed.

"Exactly that," he told her, which only confused the girl more. Oscar checked his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. "Ah, speak of the devil. He's finished his meeting, shall we?" he asked, watching as Arianna's smile grew. They walked through the park, reaching the entrance, and Arianna hurried ahead of Oscar as she spotted Philip looking around. Aware that people were staring, whispering to each other, he stayed close to the car, before spotting Arianna and breaking into a warm smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Arianna apologised as she reached him.

"You didn't, I only arrived myself," Philip shook his head, before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Arianna's stomach fluttered and she couldn't stop her blush. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately, I invited you here and left you to your own devices," the former Ranger apologised.

"I understand that you have responsibilities. And I've not been alone. Oscar has been good company," Arianna insisted. Philip looked relieved to hear, nodding to Oscar as the man kept his distance respectfully. "Come on, the flowers are in bloom and they're so pretty," taking his hand properly, Arianna pulled him towards the park, and with a chuckle, he obliged. "What about Ivan?" the Mercurian asked.

"He decided to visit the area where he lived before. His family returned to the Magical Realm after his disappearance, but the land appears similar, he claims," Philip told her, and grinned. "I do not think I ever imagined saying the words 'Magical Realm' with a straight face," he admitted, making Arianna laugh. As they walked through the park, Philip had to agree with Arianna. With Spring well underway, everything was blooming and colour was everywhere. It was a beautiful sight, and he was grateful for Arianna's insistence, knowing he wouldn't have seen it without her. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Pardon?" Arianna looked up at him. He met her pale gaze, and he felt his stomach flip.

"It's nothing," he shook his head, making her tilt her head curiously. Instead, Philip slowed to a stop, pulling her into his arms.

"Philip? What is it?" she stared up with wide eyes at him.

"I'm glad you're here, 'Anna," he told her seriously, watching as his words made her embarrassment grow.

"Me-me too," she stumbled over the words, before reaching up to kiss him. Hearing Oscar clear his throat, they stopped, looking at him in surprise. Normally the bodyguard kept his distance and gave them as much privacy as he could. They then noticed him storming over to the journalist from before, and Philip sighed, drawing back as Arianna did the same, heat burning her face. It only got worse as instead, Philip took her hand, and pressed another kiss to it.

"Let's keep going," he whispered, and Arianna nodded silently, smiling gently as her knuckles tingled from his kiss. She pressed in closer to him as they walked, happy just to be there with him.

* * *

**Philip and Arianna are my babies and as much as I really seem to bully them, I adore them. Arianna sort of pushed her way into being a bigger character than intended in her own polite way, and I love her for it.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	11. Wake Up

Wake Up

Sunlight made its way into the bedroom, making its way through where the curtains hadn't been pulled together. As the sun rose, it eventually reached Xander, who would have been content to snore his way through most of the morning. Instead, it slowly crept onto his face, drawing the Earth Mystic from his sleep. Not ready to wake up, he rolled over, arm going over Ari as she slept beside him.

A yawn forced its way free, and he opened his eyes to look at the young woman who was curled in towards him. The sun hadn't reached her yet, and her black hair covered part of her face as she slept soundly. Ari's mouth was slightly open, and one hand was out, holding onto his shirt. The poor light bounced off the silver ring on her finger, earning his attention, and Xander lifted his hand to run a finger along it lightly.

It had been hard enough to believe that Ari had agreed to marry him in the first place. He still had trouble believing that she could have even fallen in love with him in the first place. Xander looked at his own hand, looking at his own wedding ring that was still a little cool around his finger. Even with something as real as this, was a struggle to process.

Married. _Him_. To the girl who had been his best friend since they were little kids. He looked at Ari as she snoozed away, completely oblivious to his thoughts. He'd loved her for a long time, but he'd really fallen in love with her when they'd become the Mystic Force Rangers. And now, she was right there beside him, sleeping off the exhaustion from the previous day. Xander couldn't stop himself from brushing her hair from her face, and she instantly stirred.

"Mmm..." she mumbled, rubbing at her face, catching his hand and stubbornly remaining asleep. Resisting a laugh, Xander shifted to get comfortable and pulled Ari into him, making her groan again as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Xander...lemme sleep," she mumbled, almost immediately drifting off again. Xander had to admit, her ability to fall asleep quickly was impressive. But, he wasn't about to let her so easily. Instead, he moved again, turning her head up and kissing her gently.

Ari, who had been refusing to wake up just because Xander couldn't sleep, felt his lips touch hers, and any pull of sleep was immediately gone. When they had first become a couple, a giddy feeling always filled the now retired Ranger when he kissed her. Now, it reminded her of how much she loved him, and as the kiss slowly woke her up, her own disbelief woke her up too.

Taking his hand, she kissed him back, before pulling away and lifting his hand as her fingers spun the ring on his finger slowly. "I don't remember signing up for being woken up at the crack of dawn," despite her words, Ari smiled, her head resting on the pillow beside him as he grinned.

"You don't seem completely opposed to the idea," Xander replied, making her giggle.

"There are worse ways to be woken," she admitted quietly, her eyes darting quickly to their hands as she entwined her fingers with his. "It's really real," she murmured.

"I can't believe it either," he confessed, rolling onto his back and pulling Ari over to lean on his chest like a pillow. He lifted their still linked hands into the air, his free arm around her shoulders. "Funny, eh? It was easier to believe in magic," Xander told her, and Ari laughed.

"You're right," she agreed. Xander smirked at her.

"Starting off the marriage well, huh? Those words are music to my ears," he sighed happily, and Ari rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Don't get used to it, dork. Something tells me that it won't be something I tell you often," she teased him back, before letting out a squeak as he moved suddenly, rolling over and pulling her under as he propped himself up over her, grinning as she went red.

"Mock all you want, but you married this dork," Xander smirked at her, and Ari couldn't help but smile back at him.

"That I did," she agreed quietly, and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips.

* * *

_"Oh good, mayhem," a disgruntled voice spoke up, interrupting Xander and Ari as he held her Mystic Morpher up high._

_"It doesn't sound like it was A-Squad out-whoa!" the two looked around, and stared at the two who had just walked into the command center. Or rather, at the tall young man who stared back at them with wide green eyes behind a pair of glasses. They'd never met him before, but it was unmistakable who he was. He looked too much like Xander, with Ari's colouring, for it to be a coincidence. And despite their shock, the two were strangely okay with looking at their future son._

* * *

_After fighting Kamdor without any powers, Ari could feel the bruises starting to form, but didn't pay them any heed as the group of Power Rangers who had saved her and the other Overdrive Rangers approached them. Of course, she recognised most of them, thankful that Xander was there to have her back as always. Zoe, Kira and Adam were there too, but what earned her attention, were the two she'd never met before. She'd watched Doctor Oliver's video on past Rangers several times, but they weren't anyone she knew._

_"I've met you," Ari accused the Red Ranger of the group, with both Xander and Kira agreeing in how familiar he was._

_"Uh...no?" he tried weakly, and the girl who seemed even more familiar giggled._

_"That's not how you're going to convince her," the girl with dark brown hair tied in pigtails, and even darker eyes, spoke up in a New Zealand accent. A pretty white gemstone shimmered around her neck, and Ari could feel a strange power from it._

_"I've met you too," Ari said, confident that she knew the girl. However, she just shook her head._

_"Nope, we've never met before, at least not in your timeline," she replied easily, and Ari knew that she was telling the truth. But her words only made her more sure that she knew the girl. Even Xander was staring at her, just as sure he knew he. "Oh, have you got it?" the girl grinned._

_"Teddie...the timeline," the young man who seemed to know her, spoke up, looking concerned._

_"Stuff the timeline, Bridge," Teddie waved the concern off. "I mean, you know stuff, and we're not from the same time," she pointed out, folding her arms and pouting at his look._

_"No way..." Zoe and Kira echoed, staring at her. Teddie looked at the two, her pout fading as she grinned._

_"Impossible," Rose caught on too, earning Teddie's attention._

_"Nope, time travel!" Teddie corrected, seeming innocent. "And man, am I hyped to prove Ms. Morgan wrong on this!" her words reminded Ari of her own, and it finally sank in. She glanced to Xander, who was still trying to work out just what it was that was so familiar about her. Ari's heartbeat increased as she looked up at the Green Ranger, suddenly very aware of how she felt about him. "You got it!" Teddie realised, giggling at her reaction. "I gotta say, it's so awesome to meet you when you're a Ranger! I mean, not everyone can say their mum is a Ranger legend!" she beamed._

* * *

_Thrax was defeated, and the Overdrive Rangers had their powers back, meaning the 'Retro Rangers', as the media had dubbed them, were leaving to return to their own lives. As they were saying their goodbyes, a portal opened up in the middle of the room, seeming to be meant for Bridge and Teddie to return to the right timeline. However, a young man stepped out.  
_

_"You coming back or what Ted? We've got a Knight to teach about the modern world here," he called with a New Zealand accent, looking around and spotting the White Ranger. Like Teddie, he had brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and he carried a skateboard under his arm. "Oh, hey Bridge," he greeted the Red SPD Ranger casually, and Bridge waved back._

_"Whoa...he looks..." Kira trailed off as most stared at the newcomer. He noticed Ari and Xander, and grinned, making them both stare without meaning to. They weren't even used to Teddie, and while they knew she had a twin brother, it was still a shock to see him there too, with a confident smile almost identical to Xander's._

* * *

Xander drew back from Ari, feeling a little disorientated, and saw that she looked exactly the same.

"You get the feeling like we're forgetting something important?" she asked, not moving as she looked up at him in confusion. He nodded slowly, trying to think about it, but the more he did, the less he remembered. He then smiled again at his wife.

"I'm sure if it's that important, we'll remember it eventually," Xander told her, kissing her again and making her laugh as she had to agree with him. Not that she'd tell him that.

* * *

**I say it a lot and I'll say it about these two as well; they're my babies and I love them. Another of my favourite pairings I've ever written, I just love how they've grown over the years and that they still act exactly as they did when they were Rangers.**

**I hope you liked it, as soon as I saw the prompt I had to go for these two the day after their wedding.**

**Please review!**


	12. Ask

Ask

Until they started dating, Calvin and Hayley weren't part of the same crowd. They had classes together, but while Calvin excelled in certain classes, he struggled in others, while Hayley never seemed to have a problem. She wasn't the smartest, but she was close, at least until Sarah arrived at their school. So when Calvin needed someone to help him improve, Hayley offered to tutor him.

Hayley had always found Calvin sweet, and cute. She didn't really think he was very aware of her presence, too busy delighting over cars and mechanics in general. But he was friendly to everyone, and always honest about his opinion. It wasn't very surprising that there were a few girls who had crushes on him, but most lost interest when he arrived late to almost everything, and was more interested in what their workshop teacher had to say about an engine, than the latest gossip. Not Hayley though. His passion, despite his faults, only made her like him more. So when he needed a tutor, she leapt at the chance to spend some time with him.

When Calvin had accepted the offer and their study sessions began, Hayley found that he was a lot smarter than he believed. He caught on quickly to everything that Hayley went over with him, and while he would still get distracted easily, he improved in leaps and bounds.

Because of his improvement, occasionally Hayley would go a little easier on him, and they would end up talking about all sorts of things. He found out that she loved the theater and drama in general, but her stage fright prevented her from performing. Instead, she helped backstage, encouraging her friends to perform instead. Hayley found out that despite his love for motors of all sorts, he couldn't get behind the wheel himself due to an accident when he was a kid leading him to fear driving.

They spent so much time together, bonding over their dreams and passions, that it seemed inevitable that Calvin would develop feelings for Hayley. It wasn't often that he would find himself too shy, but this was one of those cases. Eventually, however, while the two were watching footage of a battle of the new Power Rangers in Amber Beach, he finally built up the courage to ask her out, thinking that if Power Rangers could stand up to giant monsters, he could ask out a pretty girl.

Hayley, of course, said yes immediately, and watched his face light up with excitement. Butterflies had stirred to life in her stomach as she saw how happy it made him, just to have his feelings reciprocated. It didn't take long before they were the talk of the school, with everyone envying the pair for just how sweet they were. The girls who had found Calvin cute were now too busy finding the fledgling couple even more adorable, and even the guys found themselves rooting for them.

Despite all of this, the two were still a little shy around each other, finding that even taking the other person's hand was a step they had to build themselves up to.

"You guys are just so sweet together," her friend Amy had sighed, a little envious.

"A little too sweet," Rachel had spoken up with a laugh. "Sometimes it's like you're still too shy to admit how you feel about each other," she teased Hayley, who just smiled in amusement, not taking offence. But she wasn't too surprised that her friend would comment on it. She'd been dating Calvin for a few weeks now, and they still hadn't kissed. The two had both dated before, and Hayley hadn't had to wait so long before.

"Maybe you should just get over that whole 'guy making the first move' thing you're all about," Amy suggested when she had confided in the pair about it.

"Or maybe he's not really that interested in me," Hayley shrugged, suddenly anxious as the thought came into her head. "What if he's not really into me, and he's just doing this for-"

"Hayley," Rachel had interrupted her before she could fully panic. "The guy is crazy about you. Everyone can see it. Including you. Just get him alone, and get it over with, if it's freaking you out so much," she told her firmly, and Hayley took a breath. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't stop fidgeting at the idea of making the first move. But it seemed like she had no choice.

Meeting Calvin after school to start walking home together, Hayley was still nervous at the idea that Rachel and Amy had put into her head. So much so, that when Calvin took her hand to hold, she had almost jumped out of her skin.

"You okay, Hayls?" Calvin had asked, a little concerned after seeing her reaction. She'd kept a hold of his hand as he'd gone to pull away, which reassured him a little, but he wondered just what she was thinking about that would make her jump when he touched her.

"Fi-fine," Hayley stammered with a quick nod. "Come on, we still have a test to study for," she managed to force a smile. Calvin groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me," he grumbled. They had continued walking towards her house, with Hayley deciding that she wasn't brave enough to make the first move. She sighed, disappointed in herself, and Calvin saw her expression from the corner of his eye. Before they turned the corner that would lead them straight to her home, he stopped suddenly.

"Cal?" Hayley turned to him, confused about why he would suddenly stop. She found he had a serious look on his face, and the tips of his ears were turning pink, as they usually did when they did anything romantic. He took a deep breath.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked suddenly, stunning Hayley into silence. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe, and her cheeks started to burn red at his question. Calvin stared at her, just as embarrassed, but refusing to look away. When Hayley's brain kicked back into gear, she nodded, unable to speak, and took a step closer to him. Still looking nervous, Calvin followed suit, moving closer to her before leaning in as she tilted her head up to him, and he kissed her.

Hayley had always loved fairy-tales, but was logical enough to know that they didn't happen. But her first kiss with Calvin, after weeks of waiting and hoping, was just as magical as she imagined they were in books. It was slow and shy, but it made her happier than she'd ever felt before, and when they pulled away, both blushing, she smiled at him, taking his hand again as a grin spread across Calvin's face. Without a word, they started walking again, and Hayley was starting to believe what others had said about them in school.

* * *

**Calvin and Hayley are a very sweet couple, but already settled by the time Ninja Steel starts, so I wanted to go back to when they first got together.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	13. Angry

Angry

Stepping through into the grounds of the Celestial Academy, Ari stretched, taking in the sunlight with a sigh. Looking around, she could see students training on the grounds, some sparring while others practiced their moves or ran laps. Checking her watch, Ari started to move towards the school building, where some other students would be studying as well.

"Ari!" she looked around and laughed when Derek almost knocked her off her feet in a hug.

"Good to see you too," she greeted the young man, who grinned and let her go.

"Here to see Zoe?" he guessed, and she nodded. "Come on, her and Hunter should be finishing up a class," Derek led her towards the school. "I thought you were in San Angeles or something," he commented, and Ari rolled her eyes.

"Does everyone know?" she asked, and he nodded.

"You don't hide it very well Ari. What's this make it? The third time?" Derek laughed as Ari went red, pouting at the ground.

"Fourth," she corrected, making him laugh even more.

"At least the world's in good hands," he patted her head as Ari sighed. She knew that she may as well get used to the teasing, after all, she'd been contacted by almost all her former teams by now asking if she was the unknown Gold Ranger.

"Thanks..." she muttered, before hearing a yell.

"Are you for _real_?" the two slowed at Zoe's shout.

"Would you give me a break?" hearing Hunter's frustrated groan, Ari and Derek exchanged looks.

"Uh, you know what? I would like to see Sensei too," Ari gave a pleasant smile. Derek returned it with one of his own.

"Great idea, I had wanted to, uh-" he paused as he heard more shouting. "Talk to him too," he finished in tired voice. The two quickly walked away, and the oblivious couple continued their argument.

"Can we please just drop this already?" Hunter rolled his eyes, exhausted by the stupidity of their argument.

"Why do you have to be so...urgh!" Zoe threw her hands in the air, just as exhausted by it. However, a petty side of her didn't want to oblige his request. "You are just frying my brain," she complained.

"Right," Hunter snorted. "Because I'm the one who started this," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Zoe glared at him, fixing her glasses as they slid down her nose. "Can you ever just relax and not explode? I thought Moon Ninjas were supposed to be a bit more chill than this," Hunter complained.

"Says the damn stubborn pain in my ass," Zoe growled back at him. "And don't bring our affinities into this, Hunter. You know as well as I do how well that would go," she told him, and Hunter had to agree. Of course he had to marry a Moon Ninja with five older brothers and parents who were all Moon Ninjas. And he thought things got complicated when he argued with Blake.

"I just wanted to drop this!" of course, however, his own stubbornness wouldn't let him back down so easily.

"Then drop it," Zoe challenged in a hiss.

"Now you're being a brat," Hunter warned her, making her eyes flash with anger.

"You started this, remember?" the Thunder Ninja Sensei resisted a groan as she pushed back, seeming to be wanting to go back around in circles until he eventually gave in. He snorted at her comment about him 'frying her brain'. It seemed it was going both ways.

"I don't remember it happening like that," he shot back, which only riled her up more.

"Of course you don't. You never do, I just-" Zoe stopped as he let out a groan.

"We're just going in circles at this point. Can we just stop this stupid thing already?" he demanded, and Zoe's scowl deepened.

"I told you-" with a growl of frustration, Hunter took a few steps towards her, closing the gap and effectively shutting her up with a rough kiss. When she didn't pull away, he pushed her backwards gently against the wall, letting out his frustrations with rough and heated kisses that made Zoe sigh against his mouth, raising her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair, somehow submitting to his touch, but pushing back with her own frustrations. Slowly but surely, as they continued to kiss in the empty classroom where their fight had started, their anger faded, and with a much gentler kiss, Hunter drew back as he breathed just as heavily as she did.

Neither spoke, letting their heavy breathing settle until there was quiet in the room. Zoe touched a finger to her bruised lips, wondering if his stubble had left marks where it still burned her skin.

"So uh..." Zoe started, and for a moment Hunter thought she was about to continue their argument. Instead, she offered a sheepish smile. "What were we fighting about again?" she asked quietly.

* * *

**These two idiots were the first pairing to come to life in the series, and they're still great to me. Their stubbornness is bound to clash, but they do love each other at the end of the day. Poor Annie though.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	14. Sunset

**Uploading this a bit earlier as I'm going out after work so won't have time in the evening.**

* * *

Sunset

"You know," Cassie tried to hide how nervous she was with a casual tone. "When I agreed to come here for pizza, I didn't really consider it as 'meeting the parents'," she told Jeremy, looking at the building they were approaching. Jungle Karma Pizza stood out against the other buildings around, for more reasons than one. The bright colours were nice, but all she could think about was meeting Jeremy's parents.

After Levi's tour had ended early, due to him deciding to spend time in Summer Cove, Cassie had finally had the chance to spend some time with Jeremy. So, she finally took him up on the offer of pizza, not realising that his dad was the chef.

"Don't worry," Jeremy laughed, putting his arm around her. "You'll be fine," he insisted. "Just...as a warning. My dad is...kinda weird," he warned her, and Cassie arched an eyebrow. "Like...he's chill. He's got to be the most laid-back guy I have ever met," he warned her.

"I don't know if that makes me more or less nervous," she told the Wolf Master honestly. Jeremy laughed, squeezing lightly before dropping his arm and taking her hand instead.

"You'll be fine. Once you taste the pizza, you'll forget all about it," Jeremy insisted with a grin that made her smile, somehow relieving her a little and soothing her nerves. They reached the restaurant, and Jeremy led her through the outside area and pushed the door open. Cassie looked around, taking in the warm colours and pictures of animals scattered across the walls

"Hey, welcome to - Jeremy!" the waitress smiled brightly as she realised who'd stepped in.

"Hey Lizzie," Jeremy raised a hand in greeting to the young woman. "Is my dad here?" he asked, and her smile faded a little.

"Uh, yeah, he's in the back," Cassie noticed the nervous tone in her voice, just as Jeremy groaned.

"Please tell he's not-" before the former Silver Ranger could finish, there was a small explosion that rocked the building. Cassie's eyes widened in shock and she grabbed Jeremy's arm, before realising that nobody else had reacted. Jeremy put his hand to his face, and Lizzie shook her head in exasperation. The door to the kitchen burst open, and a man stumbled out, with dough sticking to his face and flour coating the rest of him.

"Honestly boss," Lizzie grumbled, lifting menus and instead guiding a couple to their table as they stared openly.

"Come on dad," Jeremy laughed as he approached the man, helping to pull the dough out of his eyes. "You've been trying to make the Mount Kilimanjaro pizza since before I was born. Maybe it's time to give it up," he suggested as RJ blinked rapidly. He then grinned widely.

"Never admit defeat, Jeremy. Without perseverance, we'll never achieve anything," he replied, and Jeremy sighed, clearly used to it. Cassie marvelled at the man spouting wisdom while covered in pizza dough and flour. RJ then met her gaze with bright blue eyes, and his grin widened. "And you've gotta be Cassie," he realised, and Cassie snapped back to attention.

"Nice to meet you, Mr-"

"Call me RJ," he told her quickly, making Jeremy snort. "It's nice to meet you too Cassie," he reached out to take her hand, only for his wrist to be grabbed.

"Do not cover the poor girl in the aftermath of your fiasco," the pretty blonde woman told him sternly. "Honestly RJ. How do you always manage to wreck the kitchen when it's important," she sighed as a smile managed its way onto her face. She then turned to Cassie, smiling warmly at her. "I'm Jenna. It's nice to finally meet you," she shook the girl's hand.

"Likewise," Cassie smiled, before her eyes settled on the tattoo on the inside of Jenna's arm. "Hey, it's like yours," she commented glancing to Jeremy and missing RJ tugging down his sleeve a little more.

"Uh, yeah," Jeremy laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Can we please just get some food? I'm over this embarrassing stuff," he complained as Jenna arched an eyebrow at her son.

"You're spending too much time with Teddie. She and Ari are both stuck in that way of speaking," Jenna sighed.

"Like dad doesn't call people dude all the time," Jeremy muttered. Jenna rolled her eyes as RJ grinned.

"Okay, let's give them some peace. You are cleaning up this kitchen," she ordered RJ, whose smile dropped.

"I'm the owner, why are you giving me orders?" he grumbled as they turned away.

"Because I'm your wife, I outrank you," Jenna smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, making him smile in a goofy fashion as he returned to the kitchen.

"I like them," Cassie laughed as the two took a seat, and Jeremy sighed.

"Why is that suddenly now I'm the frazzled one and you're the one laughing?" he complained, lifting his menu.

"It was the anticipation that made me nervous," Cassie shrugged, still smiling. "You're just embarrassed by them. So," she then leaned forward and lowered her menu. "Are you going to tell me about your matching tattoos?" she asked, gaze sharp.

"You don't believe I just decided to get a matching tattoo with my mum?" Jeremy asked innocently, and she gave him a droll stare. "I swear, finding out about me being a Ranger made you way too perceptive about anything weird about me," he complained, leaning back in his seat. Cassie laughed, shaking her head.

"Not really. You're just terrible at hiding anything," she told him simply, making him blush.

* * *

"I can't believe how good that pizza was," Cassie sighed happily, walking along the beach with Jeremy after their food had gone down. The sun was beginning to set, casting a pretty orange hue across the sky that looked beautiful over the water. "And banana, seriously?" she looked at the young Pai Zhuq Master, who grinned at her.

"Everything tastes better with bananas. It's a lesson my dad taught me well," he said, making her smile.

"It's a lesson I never even thought possible," she replied, looking out over the waves. "Thanks for today, it's been a lot of fun. And for telling me about that," Cassie glanced to his tattoo, and he lifted his arm to look at it.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I'm still getting used to it, really. Right after I got it, I became a Power Ranger, so I never got a chance to let it sink in," his smile fell a little as he thought about what happened next, and Cassie squeezed his hand.

"It's okay," she said gently, watching him with a concerned look. Jeremy had told her everything about becoming a Ranger, including his capture and time spent as Arcanon's prisoner. "I'm really happy, you know, that you trust me with this stuff," she told him, letting go of his hand to jump up onto the rocks nearby. He followed, easily jumping from one to the next.

"Me too. I'm glad that it's not made you run away screaming," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head again. Cassie turned to him, looking so serious that it startled him. He had only ever seen her with a look like that when she was about to go on stage.

"I would never run away from you Jeremy," she said, so honest that Jeremy could feel the heat rising up from his neck and all the way up his face.

"R-right," he stumbled over the word, glancing away and over to the sunset. "Thanks, Cass," he murmured, before looking back as she put a hand on his face and used the height of the rock she was standing on to her advantage, her kiss making him completely forget the horrors of his time in captivity. Her warmth and gentle touch made Jeremy sigh gently against her lips, and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. When the two pulled away, he stared at her for a moment longer. "Whoa..." he breathed, making her giggle, blushing too.

"I had fun today, thank you," she said gently, making his grin return.

"Me too," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her once more.

* * *

**Finally Cassie got that pizza!**

**I also got to address some of Jeremy's lingering nightmares over what happened when he first became the Silver Ranger, and show how Cassie's there for him during that time.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	15. Goodnight

Goodnight

Ari let out a cry, clinging to Connor's shoulder as he ran down the street carrying her; both he and Ethan laughing as Kira rolled her eyes.

"Guys, it's late, come on," she complained. "We're going to get complaints," the former Yellow Ranger carried a pair of low heels and her guitar over her shoulder, looking around with mild concern.

"Maybe we should have taken up my dad's offer of a ride home," Trent considered, keeping pace with her as the other three strayed ahead. Kira nodded, very aware of his close proximity to him.

Prom was over, and even more importantly, they had finally defeated Mesogog and surrendered their powers in the process, meaning they were no longer Power Rangers. And in a few weeks, after their exams were over, it was likely they would all start on their separate journeys towards their futures. Ari would be returning to Briarwood, which meant that Kira would no longer have her around, and she was going to miss it.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked, edging closer and bringing Kira back to the present with a start. His arm brushed hers, and both jumped.

"I'm fine," Kira smiled back at him, hoping it was dark enough for him not to notice her blushing. "You?" she asked.

"I miss being a Ranger," his confession caught her off guard, and he smiled. "I don't miss my dad being a prisoner to that creep, but I miss being a Ranger," he shrugged.

"Me too," Kira admitted, looking ahead to where Connor was teasing Ethan about his new girlfriend, and Ethan was teasing him about his lack of one, while Ari played both sides in a way that neither got mad at her. "Doctor O said it's natural, that we'll adjust eventually. And we still have these powers," she touched a hand to her throat, as Trent nodded.

Eventually Connor split off from the group, calling out a goodbye as he headed home. The group had opted to walk, not having far to go, and wanting to spend some time together after their hectic final battle, and it had been a nice way to end their adventure. As Kira and Trent continued to talk, Ethan and Ari seemed to slow, as Ari yawned widely.

"It's been fun guys, see you Monday," Ethan bumped their fists, and they could tell that he didn't just mean the prom. "Take care on the rest of the way home," he waved, and when Kira and Trent turned away, he winked to Ari, who grinned with a mischievous look.

"So sleepy," she yawned as she caught up to the other two. "I'm so ready for a weekend of sleep after everything," she said, before falling quiet and letting the other two control the conversation. It was the whole reason why she, Connor and Ethan had run ahead in the first place, leaving the former Yellow and White Rangers to talk amongst themselves.

"New York huh?" Trent nodded, not too surprised. "That'll be great for music," he commented, and Kira nodded, unable to hide her excitement.

"That's if I get in," she shrugged.

"You'll do great, you always do," Trent nudged her with a smile that always made her blush.

"What about you? Art college, yeah?" Kira cleared her throat, and he nodded again. "There's no way they'll turn you down. Your stuff is amazing, everyone's always commenting on the stuff Hayley puts up," she smiled at him, and Trent glanced away, trying to hide his own reactions to the pretty girl, who looked stunning in her dress and makeup that still seemed completely her style.

When they got to Kira's home, Ari shot inside with a quick goodbye, claiming that she really wanted out of her dress and into her bed, leaving the two outside. When the door shut, Trent gave a chuckle.

"Even when tired, she's crazy," he said, and Kira nodded.

"Try living with that for a year," she grumbled, but a smile tugged at her lips. She really was going to miss the girl, who had become a sister to her. "Will you be okay getting home by yourself?" Kira asked, and Trent nodded.

"I helped kick monster butt, I think I'll be okay getting home," he told her confidently. "Thanks, for tonight," he added, less confident and avoiding eye contact as he fidgeted with his jacket sleeves.

"Yeah, it was really fun," Kira was just as awkward, adjusting her guitar strap again. There was a tense pause, before Trent shifted, clearing his throat.

"I'll uh, see you Monday, yeah?" he took a step back.

"Yeah, see you Monday," Kira said, but before he could step away entirely, she spoke again. "Wait," she said, and Trent stopped, puzzled, before she put a hand on his arm and stepped closer. He tilted his head down as she stretched up - short even in heels - and touched her mouth to his in a feather-light kiss. She then pulled away just as quickly, moving away towards the door. "Goodnight," she smiled back at him, as he stared at her, mouth hanging slightly agape. He then snapped back to reality, and smiled.

"Goodnight," he said just as quietly, turning and walking away, only to glance back and meet her gaze just before she pushed her front door open and disappeared inside. When the door shut again, he touched his lips, unable to stop his grin as he started the walk home, feeling almost lighter in his step.

* * *

**A little insight into another pairing that didn't blossom until the end of its story. I wasn't sure how well this one would work, but it ended up more or less writing itself.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	16. Playful

Playful

Fran had always felt a bit of an outsider, to the Jungle Fury team. Before she knew the truth, she figured they didn't really like her. RJ had always been nice to her, and if truth be told, she'd had a little bit of a crush on him when she first met him. But he was a little too...eccentric for her. Plus, the minute she saw how he looked at Jenna, she knew there'd be no other woman for him.

Then Casey, Theo, Lily and Ari had come along, and while they were friendly to her, they still kept stuff hidden, and kept running off at weird times. Not that she held it against them, even before she knew why they were running off. She didn't have it in her to hold grudges - even after quitting, she was happy to move on once they apologised.

Once she found out that they were the _Power Rangers_, of all people, suddenly she found that she had very real friends, who, once getting over the shock of having their secret found, were more than happy to welcome her into their circle. Fran had never really had any friends, not even in school, having been happier to read and immerse herself in fiction. Even the Rangers found her a little strange for it.

But Dom didn't. He was exactly the same. A little more vocal and hyperactive than she was, sure, but he was as big into books as she was, and they could spend hours talking about books when he wasn't training or in battle with the others. So of course she developed a crush on him almost immediately, and was very happy when he joined the Ranger team.

Dom let out a laugh as a monkey jumped onto his shoulders, trying to steal the sandwich out of his hands.

"No way buddy, I've been looking forward to this all day," Dominic denied him, instead fishing out a couple of apple slices. "Here you go," he grinned, and the monkey leapt off and scampered away with its treasure, hiding it away from the others. Laughing as well, Fran continued to eat her own lunch, before looking around. She could barely believe what she was looking at.

Africa. Her. _Fran_. The JKP waitress who was a klutz and told she'd never amount to anything, was in _Africa. _After the Power Rangers had defeated Dai Shi, Dom was leaving, not one to stay in the same place for long. And he'd surprised her with a plane ticket to come with her, and she'd leapt at the chance. Trekking through Africa, then moving up to travel through Europe. It was like she was living in one of her books, and she couldn't be happier.

Well, that was almost true. Fran looked over to Dom, who was eating and tossing fruit to the monkeys who approached, hoping for treats like their companion had received. Her crush had only grown since they'd arrived, and it was almost grew too much to bear. As another monkey scampered off, Dom looked over to Fran, who was staring out into the trees. "You okay Fran?" he called to her, and she looked back, smiling in her sweet, shy way that made his heart skip a beat.

"I just can't believe I'm here," she admitted, and one of the monkeys ran over, boldly stealing a piece of apple from her lap before running off. "It's crazy, my whole life I've always wanted to travel. And now I'm here, and there's monkeys, and it's so warm, and-"

"Breathe, Fran," Dom laughed, and Fran did just that, before rolling her eyes with a smile.

"You guys say that too much," she complained.

"Then maybe you should remember to breathe," Dom smiled at her. Fran huffed, but he knew her well enough to know she wasn't annoyed. "Come on, let's keep going. Apparently there's a herd of elephants not far from here rearing some babies," he told her, excited. Fran softened, as she always did at his boyish excitement over everything. He was tough and hard-headed, hence his rhino spirit, but he wasn't defined by his spirit.

"Sounds great," she stood, returning her water to her backpack and finishing the last of her sandwich, and the two continued walking through the jungle. She listened to him chatter about the different animals they'd seen so far, before they started discussing the books they were reading when they weren't exploring. Traveling was a great time to get through a book, but as much as she loved that, she was loving the exploring far more.

"There!" Dom hissed, stopping Fran an hour later. The sun was beating down on them, and Fran was grateful for the stop to gulp down more water. The heat and humidity was much more than she ever imagined, but when she looked to where Dom was pointing, she forgot all about it and gazed at the elephants.

"Wow..." she breathed, gazing in awe of the gentle giants, who had stopped to take a drink, just as thirsty as Fran was. She spotted two babies in their midst, playing and tripping over themselves, splashing in the water and mud. "It's amazing," Fran giggled, giddy at the sight.

"Yeah, aren't you glad you came here?" Dom grinned, putting an arm around her and seeming completely oblivious to Fran tensing at his embrace.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, fixing her glasses and continuing to watch the elephants, who seemed content to let them watch from a distance. "Thanks, Dominic. This has just been...incredible," she told him. Dom turned to her with a grin, and suddenly leaning, kissing the tip of her nose. Heat exploded out from it, spreading across her face. "W-wh-wh-what was that for?" Fran stared at him as her glasses slid down her nose. Dom just laughed again.

"Felt like it," he replied, before looking back at the elephants. "Hey look!" he pointed to the elephants again as the babies started to splash each other with water, hitting the others as well and making them snort in annoyance. Fran then sighed, and smiled, before kissing his cheek. Dom went bright red, but continued to smile and put his arm back around her as they continued to watch the elephants. '_Maybe the crush is bearable after all_,' Fran thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

**This was another that just ended up writing itself, I hope you like it! Dom and Fran were very cute and Dom always annoyed the hell outta me by not seeming to notice Fran. At least he did in the end.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. Against the Wall

Against the Wall

The tune of his pocket-watch echoed in Dillon's mind even when it wasn't open. He listened to it so often, desperately hoping that it would magically give him some answers, but there was nothing, except for a strange tune that seemed strangely nostalgic.

Even though it had still given him nothing, he always carried it around with him, along with the second key that had belonged to his sister.

"Later guys!" Dillon looked up to see Teddie and Nora leaving the garage, with Ziggy tailing them, pulling his jacket on and looking excited.

"Where are they off to?" he asked, glancing to Summer as she lifted a bottle of water from the fridge and returned to the pool table.

"Teddie and Nora want to do some training, which they said would trash the garage if they did here," Summer shrugged, fixing the balls on the table. She then lifted the cue, and grinned to the Black Ranger. "And of course Ziggy had to see what that means exactly," she said, walking around the table. Dillon snorted.

"You mean he just wants to hang out with Nora," he corrected.

"Better than Teddie," Summer reminded him quietly. Dillon had to agree there. Poor boy was destined for failure with a crush on their White Ranger. Thankfully though, he'd moved on fast enough, even if he didn't realise it straight away.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, noticing how quiet it was around the garage for once.

"Flynn's visiting his dad and Arianna's out with Philip. Scott went with the others to see his dad. It's just us," Summer said, not seeming too focused on what she said as she lined up her shot. There was a quiet cough. "And Doctor K," she added, not looking up. Dillon glanced to the tiny genius, who shot them an irritated look before disappearing back into her lab. He smirked a little, always enjoying when the girl was annoyed at them.

Dillon approached the pool table, watching as Summer made her shot, and potted every ball.

"Is that even fun to you anymore?" he asked as she gave a triumphant smile.

"To see that look on your faces every time I do it?" Summer smirked up at him. "Yes," she answered simply, and was rewarded by a grin from the brooding Black Ranger. She then offered the cue to him. "Care for a game? I'll go easy on you," she challenged, and his eyes flashed at her teasing tone.

"Don't bother going easy on me," he retorted, taking the cue from her. He rolled his eyes at her grin, knowing that she was doing it on purpose to get him to stop retreating into himself and obsessing over his watch and the key. "What's the wager?" Dillon asked, feeling a small ping of triumph at the surprise that came across the ex-heiress' face.

"Wager?" she parroted.

"It's no fun if you don't bet on something," he told her, swinging the cue.

"Huh," Summer considered it, and grinned. "I'll decide after, when I win," she told him, and Dillon rolled his eyes at her, trying not to let her see that she was succeeding in drawing him out of his brooding shell. "You break," Summer offered, and he moved to the front after she finished setting up.

"I told you not to go easy on me," he warned her, but took the shot, and straightened up. Summer's eyes roamed over the table, seeming to make a lot more calculations in her head than Dillon could even consider. And they called him part machine. She then moved around the table, using her hip to bump him out of the way, and leaned forwards as Dillon stepped aside. After taking a breath, Summer's lips curled up in a grin that never meant good things for the Black Ranger.

"I've decided what I want," she announced, and he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah?" Dillon asked, and with a strike, Summer hit the white ball. The balls all clacked together, and Dillon watched as each one disappeared, followed by the black ball, leaving the white alone on the table. "I swear you've rigged this table," he muttered as Summer straightened up, leaving the cue on the table. She approached him slowly, still smiling in a way that unnerved him, but he didn't move as she stood so close to him he could feel her warmth. Dillon stayed still, watching her and keeping his face impossibly passive.

"What I want..." Summer put her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating harder than he let it seem. "Is this," she suddenly stepped back, taking her warmth with her. In her hand, was his pocket watch. Immediately his brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Just because you're cute, doesn't mean I won't fight you to get that back," Dillon warned, frustration slipping through as Summer admired the watch, before slipping it into the inside pocket of her jacket.

"What I want, is for you to spend a day not worrying about what those keys do," she told him, looking serious. "I'll give you it back tonight," she added.

"No, you'll give it back _now_," Dillon ordered, approaching her. To her credit, Summer stood her ground, not moving as he towered over her.

"Those brooding bad boy looks might scare Flynn and Ziggy, but they don't work on me," she said calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Dillon growled, and grabbed her by the arms. The next thing Summer knew, he was pressing her into the wall. It was gentle enough not to hurt her, but firm enough that she knew she had no chance to break free. Dillon's physical strength was greater than almost anything she'd seen. Still, she met his dark gaze with her own firm look, telling him that he wasn't going to win. He never did against her. He sighed. "Do you _have _to be so infuriating all the time?" he asked instead.

"I'm only infuriating because you're stubborn," she replied lightly, making him huff. A mischievous smile then appeared on Summer's face. "You think I'm cute?" she asked, taking him by surprise. He blinked rapidly at her, his grip loosening, before he leaned closer.

"When you're not being infuriating," he whispered as his attention dropped down to her lips, and he closed the gap between them in a kiss that pressed her back harder into the wall. When he did, he felt Summer's smile, which only made him kiss her harder, partly in an attempt to wipe it off her face, and partly because there was something about the Yellow Ranger that always made him lower his guard around her. She cared for him, but didn't pity him or fear what he could do. She stood up to him in a way that drove him crazy, and he loved every second of it.

Eventually they pulled apart, and he leaned his forehead to hers, not opening his eyes as he breathed heavily. "I hope you realise Teddie's going to pay for teaching you how to steal my watch," he warned, and her smile returned full force.

"Good luck catching her," Summer whispered back, angling her head to kiss him once more.

* * *

**This was hella fun to write. Dillon and Summer are more of a smoldering chemistry and it was fun to put that into perspective, since I've not gotten to that point just yet.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	18. Forehead

**I swear I meant to upload this last night. Working late shift means I'm wrecked by the time we're done, so I forgot all about it.**

**Will still post another chapter tonight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Forehead

Watching Nick working on his bike from the entrance of Rock Porium, Maddie couldn't help but compare it to when they'd first met.

She smiled to herself, somewhat sadly, as Nick packed up his tools and started getting ready to leave.

"Go talk to him already," she jumped, turning to Vida as her sister rolled her eyes, walking into the shop with Matoombo. Maddie stared after her, her face pink, before she took a breath, and approached Nick.

Her heart hurt at his decision to leave and talk to his adoptive parents, even though she knew he'd be back. He said it himself. Briarwood was his home, and the Rangers were just as much his family as Udonna and Leánbow, and his adoptive family.

"_I'll..._miss you," Maddie finally managed to choke out the words, refusing to hide behind her original statement that they'd all miss him. Of course, it was true, but she wanted him to know that she would miss him. Nick stared at her, at first a little surprised by her courage to admit something he couldn't, but when he thought about it, he wasn't too surprised. Of all of them, Maddie was really the bravest.

"Here," Nick held out his baby blanket, the same one she'd teased him over months ago. She'd felt such guilt after he explained he was adopted. But he hadn't held it against her. "Hold onto it till I get back," he said as Maddie took the blanket from him. He grinned at her, and she felt compelled to smile back. "And I will be back," his words were like an unspoken promise, and he hugged her. He smelled like a log fire, as well as motor oil from working on his bike, and it was oddly comforting to the Water Mystic, who smiled as she hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Yeah..." she murmured back.

Nick sighed as Maddie seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. She smelt like the sea air, wondering if their magic, back full force after the city and the inhabitants of the Magical Realm had helped them defeat the Master, influenced that too. As much as he needed to go back to his parents and talk to them about everything, he didn't _want _to leave. Briarwood was his home, just as much as the Magical Realm and Rootcore had become, and he didn't want to leave his family - he didn't want to leave _Maddie _behind. He sighed again, knowing it wouldn't be for long, but as he opened his eyes and dropped his arms to step back, he spotted Ari across the road.

"_Ari_!" Nick shouted furiously, embarrassed that the girl had spotted him. Considering all the grief he'd given Xander about his feelings, the last person he wanted to see having a moment with his Blue Ranger was the girl he'd pushed Xander into admitting he cared about. Especially considering he knew that Xander would hear all about it and finally get his own back.

"I didn't see anything!" Ari pleaded, taking off as Nick ran after her, but Maddie could hear her laughter, and knew that she was lying. She sighed, putting her hands to her blushing cheeks in hopes that her cooler hands would help hide how red she knew she had to be. After all, she'd liked Nick for a while, at first only as a friend who she hadn't gotten to know, but as time went on and they grew as people, the more Maddie came to fall for their Red Ranger. Vida had caught on, and tried for a little while to encourage her to tell him, certain that Nick felt the same, but her sister thankfully knew how painfully she could still be - though those moments were few and far between now - so she dropped it.

Eventually Nick came stomping back out of the shop, muttering curses under his breath and making her smile. Nick caught her gaze, and relaxed, giving a quiet chuckle before shrugging.

"Tell her that she's still a brat for me, yeah?" he requested as he stooped to lift his helmet.

"Someone has to when you're not here," Maddie smiled back as he grinned.

"That's for sure," he agreed, and paused. "I'm going to miss you too, you know?" he told her, pulling his keys from his pocket. Maddie nodded wordlessly, and Nick pressed a kiss to her forehead that burned. A little stunned, Maddie just stared as the Fire Mystic grinned, pulling his helmet on. "See you soon Maddie," he promised, and kicked his bike into action. He raced down the street, and Maddie raised a hand in a wave, before using it to touch where he'd kissed her. Their powerful magic made it tingle on her skin, the heat contrasting with her natural cold.

"See you soon," she murmured, watching until he disappeared to turn and head back into Rock Porium to join the rest of the group to adjust to the strange new world they had helped create.

* * *

**Nick and Maddie were sweet, especially once he realised what she was really like.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	19. Unexpected

**This was written when I was sleep deprived on Saturday and stuck in work after a night out. I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think, and if you have any prompts or pairings that you want to see, let me know!**

Unexpected

Gazing out the window, Brody rested his head in his hand, looking wistful. The weather was beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to be out in it training. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't an option.

"Hey," the Red Ranger winced when a textbook hit him over the head. "We have exams to study for. I want to be out there just as much as you do," Daisy scolded him as he rubbed his head and reluctantly turned his attention back to the notes in front of him.

"I can't help it," he grumbled, looking up at the girl sitting on the ground beside him. "Math is just so _boring,_" he slumped backwards, and Daisy shook her head.

"Well tough, Sky Boy," she poked his side, drawing a giggle from him. "Come on, the sooner we get through this, the sooner it's over," Brody opened his eyes and looked up at Daisy, who tied her dyed hair back. She lifted her notes, and looked at Brody as he sat back up.

"Fine..." his grumble made her smile, and she tapped him again lightly with her notes. "Stop," he laughed, swatting her away before lifting his own notes. The two started their studying, working together to go through any problems they were stuck on, answering practice questions. But as they did, Brody's attention kept going to the outside, staring out his bedroom window.

"Brody," Daisy laughed when she saw his attention wavering again. "Okay, we'll take a break," she allowed with a nod of her head, and Brody was immediately on his feet, stretching.

"Thanks for helping me with this," he said as he walked around the room, feeling stiff after a few hours of sitting studying.

"It's no problem, besides, you're helping me too," Daisy lifted her bottle of water and took a drink.

"Want to spar for a bit before getting back to it?" Brody asked, eyes lit up in excitement. Daisy turned to him to say no, before the opposite came out.

"Sure," she nodded, berating herself for being unable to say no when he looked so excited. She got to her feet, and stretched with a groan. Brody cheered, and was out the door before she could blink. The Pai Zhuq student chuckled to herself and followed him out at a much slower pace, pulling her jacket off as she stepped outside.

It was just as nice outside as it had looked through the window, with a gentle wind keeping the temperature bearable. Daisy immediately angled her head towards the sun, closing her eyes and soaking it in. "It's gonna be tough going back inside after this," she sighed happily, before stepping into the grass where Brody was stretching properly. After a warmup, the two faced each other in the grass outside Brody's childhood home, and moved into their different fighting stances.

Brody took in Daisy's stance, knees slightly bent and her hands up in front of her, meaning she was ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. When he was a kid, Brody had only really known Fire and Earth as fighting styles, but now with the former Ninja Storm team teaching them, he was seeing a lot more styles. But Daisy was different, having trained in Pai Zhuq and learned to fight with her animal spirit.

As Brody studied her stance, looking for any weaknesses, Daisy was doing the same. Brody's stance was one that allowed him to immediately attack with force, perfectly suited for fighting in the style of a Fire Ninja. She knew she could never take him a fight of force, so she had to be quick. Taking a deep breath, the student harnessed the energy of her Magpie spirit, letting it guide her, and she darted forwards.

Brody immediately raised his arm to block her high-kick, having seen her muscles tense right before she moved. Pushing her leg back, he struck out, catching her shoulder with a punch that made her stumble back. He threw another, following it up with a kick, but Daisy recovered quickly, dodging each move before getting under his arm and catching him in the gut with her knee.

Since they were sparring, the two held back strength-wise, but Brody still felt a twinge of pain and took in a deeper breath, before blocking her next attack. Not about to insult her by going easy, Brody dropped to sweep her legs out from under her, but Daisy leapt over his head and landed behind him, so when he straightened up quickly to block, it knocked him back a few paces. The Red Ranger grinned, impressed by how much she'd improved from when they'd first met, and kept fighting back.

Focused on trying to find a weak spot and finally take Brody down, Daisy didn't notice a stick lying in the grass. Stepping on it with one foot, it caught on her boot, and with a yelp she tripped and collided with Brody, and the two hit the ground, crying out in alarm.

"Nice moves, Flower Girl," Brody laughed from under the Black Ranger, who blushed.

"I was never good at the Swoop technique," she defended, not moving for a second as she looked down at the laughing young man. His laughter stopped abruptly, however, when she put a hand by his head in the grass, and leaned in to kiss him. She stopped, however, as someone cleared their voice, and the two looked up quickly to see Levi leaning against the side of the workshop, smirking at the two.

"That's not normally how sparring goes, is it?" he asked, arms folded. Brody sat up, blushing as hard as Daisy as she quickly got back to her feet.

"Real nice bro," he grumbled to his older brother, who had adjusted to playing the role of big brother well. "Don't you have music to be playing somewhere?" Brody asked, trying to sound annoyed as Daisy helped him back to his feet.

"Don't you two have studying to do?" the Gold Ranger countered.

"Yeah, yeah," with a roll of his eyes, Brody took Daisy's hand and pulled her back to the house, both hearing Levi laughing.

"Okay, back to studying," Daisy announced, grinning as Brody groaned and slumped down beside her to continue their work. "Come on, focus on this, then we'll get some food," the Black Ranger offered.

"Now you're talking," Brody nodded. Happy with his response, Daisy lifted her textbook and started to compare it to her notes. Brody lifted his own book, before glancing to Daisy, who was focused on what she was reading as she rested against him. Thinking about what Levi had interrupted, Brody put his book down, and turned to her. Seeing his movement in the corner of her eye, she sighed.

"Brody, I thought..." Daisy stopped as Brody kissed her. Her notes slid out of her hands and were forgotten about as she angled towards him, melting into the kiss that had taken her completely by surprise. Studying abandoned, Brody moved, putting his hands on her neck and sliding them into her hair as he deepened the kiss, feeling a thrill as she responded with equal passion, pulling him closer to her until eventually she was on the ground and he was on top of her, neither even considering the idea of breaking the kiss.

After a decade as a prisoner were he was beaten for the slightest mistakes, it was no secret that Brody didn't like being touched, or touching others. Over time, Daisy had become the exception as she helped him adjust to being back on Earth. Even after they had started dating, she always gave a warning that she was going to touch him - other than their first kiss - and he had never initiated it. And now he had, and it was making Daisy's head swim as she pulled him even closer, her arms going over his shoulders.

Finally, his lungs burning for air, Brody pulled back slightly, eyes still closed and his hands moving to prop him up over the girl under him.

"Whoa..." he finally managed to say, opening his eyes. Daisy giggled, brushing her fingers to his face, her hair having fallen from its ponytail and pooling under her.

"Yeah..." she had to agree, a little giddy as she watched him.

"I think I'll have to do that more often," Brody whispered, watching as the faint pink on her face started to spread as he grinned, leaning in closer. His lips brushed hers, and she inhaled quietly.

"I think you will," she agreed, before mischief shone in her eyes, and her hands went to his chest, pushing him back. "When we're _not _trying to study," she reminded him, and the Red Ranger sighed.

"I hate it when you're right," he muttered.

"Then you must hate it a lot of the time," Daisy smirked back.

"Uhuh," Brody rolled his eyes, grinning as he finally moved back and let her sit up, fixing her hair. "Let's just focus on studying," he told her, making the Black Ranger laugh and lean against him again, wondering she was going to be able to focus on anything but that kiss for a while.

* * *

**I am really enjoying fleshing out Brody's character more, and Daisy is a lot of fun to write too, so when I put the pair together, they tend to get away from me a bit. I'm looking forward to writing more of them!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	20. To Shut Them Up

To Shut Them Up

Chase let out a relaxed sigh, arms behind his head as he closed his eyes, letting the light sun warm his face slightly. It was getting into the colder months of New Zealand, but the waves crashing against the shore and the gentle breeze were relaxation enough, and much needed, even now.

A few months had passed since Sledge had been defeated, and Chase and Olivia were finishing up their trip in New Zealand. They'd spent time with Tanner, even visited the Magical Realm and the Dunedin Kingdom, which Olivia had fallen in love with immediately. Now they were spending time together before heading back to Briarwood, where Chase was planning on continuing with his Mystic studies, while Olivia was considering the same.

Opening his eyes, Chase sat up and looked out to the sea, spotting Olivia in the distance. Riding the waves with ease, the former Forest Ranger looked entirely at home on the water. Not that he was very surprised, considering her affinity to the element of water.

Chase grinned to himself, happy to watch her out there having fun. He was glad that she had come with him, and had stuck it out for the last while exploring everywhere. She'd taken to the Mystic Realm well, and loved it as much as he did.

Eventually Olivia took a break, pulling her board out of the water and approaching where Chase was sat, watching.

"You sure that you're okay here? I told you that you can go off and do what you want," she reminded him as she grabbed her towel. Water dripped from the tips of her blonde hair as she started to dry it, and Chase shook his head.

"I'm fine here. It's relaxing," he told her. "You don't have to stop on my account," he insisted, making her smile.

"When did you get so considerate?" Olivia teased him, flicking her head so water splashed him, drawing a laugh from the young man.

"When you beat it into me," he answered, and she splashed him again before dropping her towel and returning to the water.

Olivia had always felt at home in the water, and after her mother had passed away, she'd spent more and more time surfing. She loved it, but now, when she was out there, she couldn't help but think about how much she missed being a Ranger. After several hard battles that had almost killed them, the Dino Charge Rangers had sacrificed their powers to destroy the Dark Energem. It had been months, but she still missed being a Ranger, even with the danger that had come with it. After all, she'd met her family, she'd met Chase, by becoming the Forest Ranger.

Shaking her head, Olivia focused on the water and hit the waves, surfing through one as it curled over her head, splashing at her. When she emerged from the tunnel, she glanced to the beach, where Chase was still watching her, and a smile appeared on her face. Deciding that she'd had enough of being out in the water alone, she returned to shore again.

"Food?" she asked when she reached the former Black Ranger.

"You sound like Koda," Chase teased, and was splashed again. "I could eat. What are you thinking?" he asked as she grabbed her towel and started to dry herself off. Olivia's brow creased as she used her towel to squeeze the water from her hair, thinking about it.

"At the risk of sounding more like Koda, I could go for a burger," she answered, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a shirt.

"Cool," Chase nodded, and after Olivia had pulled some clothes on over her swimwear, he pulled her closer to kiss her. As soon as he did, he pulled away.

"Salty?" Olivia smirked, seeing him pull a face. He nodded, and she laughed, handing him her bottle of water. As he gulped it down to get rid of the taste of salt water, Olivia turned back to admire the sea. "Thanks for bringing me here, I'm glad I was able to get some surfing in," she said.

"No need to thank me," Chase put his arms around her again, resting his chin on her shoulder as they looked out at the water. "I wouldn't have done this without you. Normally I come here with Teddie, but y'know," he shrugged, making her smile grow.

"She has Heckyl and her new team to deal with," she answered, and he sighed.

"Still so weird..." he muttered, making her giggle. "But anyways, this has been an amazing trip," Chase returned to the main subject.

"Yeah it has," Olivia nodded, a little sad that it was coming to an end. But she was looking forward to getting home and seeing her friends. She turned around, and hugged him, and he buried his face into her shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured, and when he felt Olivia tense in surprise, he realised that the words had slipped free. "I-I mean, I shouldn't have-I mean, it's..." Chase started to stammer and trip over his words as he straightened up, his face going red. "I'm sorry, I should have - I - wait, no-" rolling her eyes, Olivia reached up and kissed him, drawing a muffled cry from him.

"It's still salty," he complained, pulling back, but Olivia only pulled him back in, determined to continue kissing him until he shut up, holding onto his jacket with a strong grip. Eventually he relaxed, forgetting the salty taste and kissing the girl he'd fallen in love with. She was even colder than usual from the water, but her lips started to warm under his touch.

"I love you too, you complete eejit," finally Olivia drew back, starting to laugh as he stared at her. "So how about you shut up for once?" she teased, smiling at him.

"Has anyone told you that you're impossible sometimes?" Chase asked, still a little stunned.

"You, mostly," she smiled, kissing him again.

"As much as I'd like to continue that, the salt is too much," he laughed, pulling back, and she punched him lightly.

"Fine," Olivia rolled her eyes. "Let's get food then," she grabbed her bag and surfboard to return to the rental place, and Chase took her hand, unable to hide his goofy smile. Olivia shook her head, sighing in exasperation. "I had to fall in love with an idiot, huh?" she wondered.

"In this case, opposites didn't attract," Chase retorted, making her laugh again.

* * *

**Chase and Oli are always pretty fun to write, with his ego and her constantly deflating it.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	21. Accident

Accident

Humming to himself as he worked on his new project, Kayden occasionally murmured lyrics to the song stuck in his head. Turning away from the computer, he lifted the tablet where his notes were saved, reading them as he continued to hum.

"Why not just play music in here?" he glanced around and grinned to Spencer as the young man walked in.

"I have a great singing voice, how dare you," the young man looked offended. Spencer shot him a droll stare that made his friend laugh. "Okay, what's up?" he asked.

"Just wondering how your project is going," the Gold SPD Ranger looked to the screen, and whistled at all the information that was there. "I thought you were a mechanics guy?" he laughed, in awe of the work Kayden was putting in.

"I am, but you work with Kat long enough, you get good at a lot more," Kayden grinned, happy with Spencer's response.

"Right," Spencer nodded. "So this will really pick up on our Ranger signals?" he asked curiously.

"In theory yeah. Think of it this way," Kayden set the table down and turned to his old friend. "The Morphin' Grid is an energy source, and Rangers use that energy source for their powers. It's bound to create an output, I just need to figure out how to _detect _it," he explained.

"That...makes a lot of sense," Spencer hummed, nodding.

"Good, cause I'm starting to think I'm going mad," Kayden sighed heavily, revealing how tired he was. Spencer clapped a hand to his shoulder, offering an encouraging smile.

"Keep at it dude, you'll get there," he told him.

"Thanks, I hope so," Kayden then grinned. "And I can count on you as a test subject, yeah?" he winked.

"Annie's more durable than me," Spencer told him simply, walking back to the doors and letting them slide open.

"Yeah, but Annie's also scarier than you," Kayden called over his shoulder, making Spencer snort. That was definitely true. The doors closed, and Kayden sighed, returning to his work. His humming continued almost immediately, and he immersed himself in his work.

First an idea that had come to Kayden when he'd come to the conclusion that he'd be better suited in the tech support than out in the field, Kayden had started building the program in his free time, talking about it with Kat and mostly keeping it to himself. Even after Z and the others had talked him out of his slump, Kayden had continued to work on it. He wasn't a Ranger yet, so he wanted to make himself useful in whatever way he could.

The doors slid open again, but he didn't look around. "Hey Z," he greeted as the young woman opened her mouth to say hello.

"I hate when you guys do that," the Yellow Ranger complained, and Kayden chuckled. "Got some notes for Kat here," she told him, and Kayden turned around.

"Oh, they must be the ones she was getting for me. Awesome," he took them from her, his fingers brushing and making them both jump. Barely keeping a grip on the things that Z had brought, Kayden cleared his throat and quickly backed away. "Thanks Z, sorry they're making you an errand girl," he said, turning back to the screen as he looked between it and the papers.

"This is your secret project, isn't it?" Z accused as she walked over.

"Is that what everyone's calling it?" Kayden asked idly.

"Mostly Spencer and Annie when we asked them what you were up to," Z replied, making Kayden smile in amusement. Of course those two had to make it sound more dramatic than it really was.

"It's not some evil plans to build a secret base in a volcano with sharks or anything," he shrugged.

"While that thought didn't occur to me, I'm a little disappointed that it's not," Z grinned back at him. Kayden laughed, and her smile widened. She liked when he laughed. He was an easy going guy most of the time, and it helped keep her - not to mention the other Rangers - grounded when they weren't battling Grumm's forces to protect the world. "So, what is it?" she pressed, nudging him.

"Hopefully, if it works, it'll be a way to track a Power Ranger's signal," Kayden explained, and Z tilted her head.

"I thought we already had tech like that," she commented, but he shook his head.

"We have tech that tracks your Morphers," he tapped the Morpher attached to her hip. "This tracks the Rangers themselves, detecting the energy that they receive from the Morphin' Grid," Kayden explained patiently, and Z looked up at the program on the screen. It looked like gibberish to her. "It means that if something were to happen and your Morpher is broken or lost, we can track your whereabouts," he continued, and Z's eyes lit up.

"That's incredible! Do you think you'd be able to find A-Squad?" she asked. Kayden shrugged, looking a little hesitant.

"This is still a work in progress, I've not even reached a point where we can test it," he admitted. "And if we even get that far, I don't know how far I'll be able to expand the search, let alone search the galaxy for them, as much as I'd want to," he sighed.

"You know, for someone who is really good with pep-talks, you really don't have much faith in yourself," Z's blunt words startled a laugh from him. "You're doing something amazing, and between you and Kat, I'm sure you'll do great with it," she said confidently. "So believe in your work," she told him.

"That sounds like an order," Kayden commented, but turned back to the screens as the Yellow Ranger arched an eyebrow at him. "Thanks Z. I know I have you guys at my back. I can do this," he said the last part to himself, and Z smiled again.

"Good," she nodded her approval, and suddenly reached up to kiss his cheek. Feeling her movements, Kayden turned his head, wondering what she was doing, and froze as her lips touched his. Z drew back immediately, eyes as wide as his. "S-sorry," without waiting, Z turned on her heel and rushed out. Kayden was slow to respond, his finger touching his tingling lips, still feeling her light kiss.

"Oh, to hell with it," shaking his head, Kayden abandoned his work and followed her out.

* * *

**I realised I never quite showed a moment between Kayden and Z like this, so this was fun to write.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	22. Goodbye

Goodbye

Anxiety made Daisy's stomach churn to the point where she was certain that she was about to be sick. Pulling her clothes out of her drawers, she shoved them into the bag on her bed, pausing when she lifted her Pai Zhuq training uniform. Two bands on it betrayed how long she'd been there. With a scoff, she tossed it over her shoulder, and it landed in a heap in the doorway.

Stubbornly wiping away her tears, she blasted her music through headphones as a sign for her roommate to stay away. She grabbed the things that she'd kept in her dorm at the Pai Zhuq academy, shoving them into her bag too.

"_Daisy_!" she froze when the voice managed to get through her music. Looking around, she saw the tall, blond Wolf student who was so close to becoming a Master he could taste it. Reluctantly, she pulled her headphones off and switched off her music. "Casey told me. You're leaving?" Jeremy asked, looking hurt. She didn't know what was worse. That her now former Master had told him, or his expression.

Turning away, Daisy continued to pack, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not cut out for this place," she answered him, voice quivering.

"Daisy," Jeremy stepped over the fallen uniform and stepped between her and her bag. "Talk to me, please. You don't have to leave," he told her as Daisy took a deep breath.

"I'm bad luck Jeremy," she shook her head, turning away and lifting more of her clothes from the drawers. "Everyone knows it. Every time I harness my Animal Spirit, people get hurt," Daisy remembered him. Jeremy sighed, having heard the rumors of her Magpie Spirit and the bad luck it brought. Casey had been trying to help her get over the stigma, but she'd only retreated further into herself.

"Daisy, just because you have the Spirit of a Magpie, doesn't make you bad luck," he told her, moving as she pushed past him to pack the last of her clothes. "Surely you know that your Animal Spirit doesn't define you," he said softly.

"Easy for you to say!" Daisy whipped around and snapped, taking him by surprise. "You have a powerful, amazing creature for your spirit. I have a bird that is known everywhere for being bad luck," the tears kept coming, and she zipped up her bag roughly. Jeremy stared at her, stunned into silence. He had no idea what to say to her.

Guilt prickled the Wolf student. He'd known she was unhappy for a while, distancing herself from other students and making excuses to avoid spending time with him. But he'd let his own studies get in the way of that. Scratching his head, Jeremy sighed heavily, his heart hurting as he saw her attempting to resist breaking down entirely.

"I'm sorry..." Daisy looked up at him when he spoke quietly again, staring at the ground. "If this is really what you want, I won't stop you," he said, stepping out of the way of her door. She stared at him for a moment, surprised by his actions. Jeremy had always been the life of the party, with a friendly personality that drew everyone in. It's what had attracted her to him in the first place, and his sudden shyness when it came to romance had only make her like him more.

She put a hand to her chest as it hurt too. She did still like him, but he was a constant reminder of her failure as Pai Zhuq. A constant reminder that she was bad luck. Like she'd said, people got hurt around her, and Jeremy was no exception. She could see hist own attempts to try and hide it.

"This isn't the right place for me," Daisy wiped away her tears, and took another deep breath. "But I hope you become a Master, I know that's what you've always wanted," she told him.

"And I hope you find the right place for you," Jeremy told her, meaning it. Daisy took a step closer and pushed up on the balls of her feet to kiss him. Jeremy responded as gently, but didn't reach out to touch her, knowing if he did, he wouldn't be able to let go.

Daisy then stepped back, offering a sad smile as Jeremy stared silently at her.

"Bye, Jeremy," she said quietly, lifting her bag and disappearing out of her room. When the door of the dorm shut, Jeremy took a breath.

"Bye..." he whispered back.

* * *

**Not a happy one, but it was what popped into my head. I did want to do one of these two, and since it never ended well...**

**Let me know what you think!**


	23. Awkward

Awkward

Cam was sure that he'd blown his chances with Melody, when they first met.

Despite Melody being the daughter of another Ninja Academy head, they'd never met. While the heads of each academy met up to discuss...whatever it was, it was never much of a family affair. So while he knew that she existed, the first time that they met was when she stumbled across him and Ari in Reefside. Her excitement over meeting them had confused him, until he realised who she was.

After the initial surprise died down, the two had bonded over being only children living at the respective academies, but what they'd really found each other passionate about, was technology, and improving it. Melody was just as eager to work with tech as he was, and they spent a lot of time swapping ideas.

When it had been time to return home, Cam had wanted to ask out the pretty girl he'd been fascinated with since day one, but he'd choked. He wasn't good with the social thing; he'd only really made friends for the first time over the last year. The romantic aspect was far more terrifying, and he just couldn't bring himself to push their friendship that one step further.

Not that it stopped Melody. Even after he returned to Blue Bay Harbor to resume teaching a class on the way of Samurai, the two continued to talk, swapping ideas and just keeping in touch. He thought about asking her out almost every time they spoke, but the longer that time went on, the harder it got.

Until she finally asked him out instead.

Cam had stared at the message, stunned. At first he thought it was some sort of cruel joke, but he knew she wasn't the sort to do that. He then also remembered her mention that she was spending the day with Ari. Of course she would have something to do with it. But he also knew that Ari wouldn't have done anything malicious, only given a helpful shove in the right direction.

So of course he agreed, and their first date was amazing. After the initial shyness, the two never had silence to fill, constantly talking.

"So you want to take over as head of the Flame Academy too?" Cam asked as they walked through Reefside.

"I love building things, and programming is my jam, but I love being a Fire Ninja too," Melody replied with a light shrug. "I figured it was the same for you, right?" she looked up at him. Her amber eyes fascinated him, such a rarity that he couldn't look away from them.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Cam admitted. "Especially recently. I'm just so glad to have my dad back," he shrugged, and Melody's expression softened. "Maybe. Teaching has been...different," he considered.

"How are your fledgling Samurai doing?" Melody asked, changing the subject.

"Better than some," he commented, and Melody giggled, knowing exactly who he meant. He would never get over Shane, Tori and Dustin being flunkies who ended up saving the world. As they passed a crowd moving in the opposite direction, Melody was pushed into him, and he took her hand without thinking. Immediately Melody's face flushed, and she bit back a smile as Cam realised what he'd done. However, he didn't let go, even after they'd made it through the crowd.

"I guess I'd better get back to the academy, I have class early tomorrow," Melody said reluctantly after another while of wandering through town after their meal. Cam nodded. Due to a year of being kept prisoner, Melody, as well as all the other Ninjas that had been captured by Lothor, was behind in her studies and still had some work to do before she would graduate.

"Right...yeah," he mumbled, a little disappointed that their date was coming to an end. "Do you...I mean...can we...maybe do this again sometime?" he asked, forcing the words out before he could back down. The Samurai was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Melody, and it made his heart thump against his chest.

"I'd love that," Melody agreed quietly. Cam's relief flooded through him, and he let out the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. His hands suddenly felt sweaty as he realised the two were standing close, ending their date. Even he knew what normally happened now, and it made a lump start in his throat as he panicked. "Thanks for today Cam, it's been a lot of fun," the red-haired girl smiled shyly.

"Yeah...it has," Cam agreed, still unable to take his eyes off her. When Melody went to drop his hand, he stopped her, and she looked up, a little confused, before he leaned in and kissed her.

Melody was a little surprised that he'd kissed her, having expected to be the one to make the first move. It was clumsy and shy, but warm and sweet, and she felt him start to pull back, ending it far too soon for her. So, she followed, closing the gap again and stepping closer to the young man. She then pulled back, watching the blush spreading up his face, and smiled.

"I'll talk to you tonight," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Cam nodded, trying to stop the goofy smile from appearing. As he watched her leave, he let out a sigh, admitting to himself that he was completely smitten by the girl.

And the next time he kissed her, he wasn't so nervous about it.

* * *

**I know I say it a lot but I love these two. Cam is a lot of fun to write, and it was nice to get into the mindset of how he and Melody got together, past Ari encouraging Melody to ask him out.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	24. In The Moment

In The Moment

After locating all 12 Energems and destroying the Dark Energem, Kendall had thought that she would have been without a purpose. After all, she'd been searching for the Energems for longer than the rest of the team - even longer than Ari, who had stumbled across it all in her search for Mack Hartford.

But she found that this wasn't the case. After all, she still has her museum to run, and she loved it. Sure it was stressful, and she'd had to look for new employees after most of the team left, leaving her with just Ivan and Koda, but that wasn't a rushed pace. After all, Amber Beach had been badly damaged in the final battles they'd been in, and her museum had taken a beating as well.

But even then, once the museum was back up and running, along with the rest of the city, Kendall wasn't bored. Due to the level of technology that she'd created, Kendall was approached by SPD, to work with Kat, Boom, and Kayden in improving their technology. Since Kayden had become a Ranger himself, he didn't have as much time to work with Kat, so having Kendall around helped Kat even more.

"Did you get the items I sent over?" Kat asked over the video link she had set up with the scientist. She'd been offered to work at the SPD base, but had declined, wanting to remain in her own base where she had everything set up.

"I did," Kendall confirmed with a nod. "And the messenger found it to be a tough journey," she indicated over her shoulder to where Spencer was snoring, slumped over the table. Kat smiled fondly at the sight.

"Don't be too hard on him, the Rangers had another tough fight yesterday," she defended, and Kendall nodded. While Grumm and his forces were gone, SPD was still fighting criminals both in New Tech, and off-world.

"All the more reason to make sure that this is ready," she spoke up, lifting the parts that were scattered in front of her. "These should work," Kendall was already working it all out in her head, deep in thought. She began to work, occasionally swapping thoughts with Kat as they kept the feed open.

There was something nostalgic about what they were doing as well. Before she'd been asked to help out with their new project, she'd missed getting to work on new tech to help her team out. While her museum was her baby and she loved it beyond belief, there was something thrilling about immersing herself in a new creation, even if it meant she was entirely focused on it for so long that Koda or Ivan would have to stop her to get her to eat, or worse, finding her snoring over her desk, much like Spencer was now.

Glancing to the Gold SPD Ranger, she smiled at the sight of his glasses askew, black hair falling over his face as he snored quietly. Cuts and bruises could be seen on his exposed arms, with one over his eyebrow as well. Evidence of a hard battle, Kendall knew that well. She knew that she'd carried them for a while too, and a lot of people had been confused to see the museum curator with them.

Kendall watched Spencer for a little longer, her stomach getting the butterflies that had appeared when she first met him. He was strong and confident in battle, and seemed just as confident outside of battle. It took her a long time to realise that he got flustered around her, just like she did him. But she was more interested in his knowledge in tech, working alongside his leader, and while he didn't hold a candle to her, he was still a great backup when needed. And that's what she liked; that he was willing to be her backup.

She shook her head, turning her focus back to what she was working on as she hoped that Kat hadn't seen her watching Spencer sleep. Sighing and pushing her glasses back up, Kendall pushed the thoughts of her boyfriend from her mind and allowed herself to immerse herself in her work. It had always been therapeutic for the former Purple Ranger, who took her mind off any worries by working on what her mind thought of next. It was why she built so much technology for the Rangers, especially at the start. It was a lot to get used to, helping search for the Energems. Working on the tech that helped them win their fights was a good method, in some backwards way, to take her mind off the danger and the monsters that now wanted them dead.

This time was no different, as she allowed herself to get absorbed in her work. So much so, that Kendall didn't realise that Spencer was awake until he put a cup of coffee down in front of her. She looked up in surprise, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"How's it going?" he asked. Kendall looked down, and smiled.

"I think it's done," she answered, feeling proud as she lifted it and handed it to him. "Commander Tate now has his Deka Morpher, thanks to Kat's work. Assuming the tests are successful," she said, and Spencer gave a laugh as he studied it.

"Thanks to _you _and Kat. Nothing would match the specs that she wanted for it. I knew you'd do it!" Spencer grinned, setting it down carefully. Kendall then gasped as he lifted her into his arms and spun her around. "You're incredible! With this, SPD will be able to stand up to anything!" his excitement was infectious, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh, resting her arms on his shoulders and kissing him as he pulled her down to do so. The giddiness of helping design a brand new Morpher, helping Kat, who was famous for her skill and knowledge, took over and Kendall was happy to continue kissing the Gold Ranger as long as she could.

Spencer didn't set her down, balancing her weight easily and keeping a grip on her waist as he kissed his genius girlfriend. He was excited to fight alongside Sky again, but he was just so overwhelmed by what Kendall and Kat had done together, that he couldn't help himself. He was amazed at what Kendall was capable of achieving when she put her mind to it.

A cough made the two realise that the video feed hadn't ended, and they quickly pulled apart, with Spencer setting Kendall down gently.

"Good work, Ms. Morgan. I look forward to seeing how it works in the test phase," Kat was smirking, which only made the two blush harder.

"R-right," Kendall nodded. "I'll send it back as soon as possible," she said, and Kat nodded, before ending the link. Kendall sighed. "I hope it works," she muttered.

"You kidding? Of course it will. That thing is the brainchild of you and Kat Manx," Spencer told her, incredulous. "It's gonna be better than anyone expected," he told her confidently, making Kendall blush and smile. "You still not swayed to come work with us?" he asked with a wink.

"I think I'll prefer to stay on the one planet," Kendall replied, making him chuckle. "Though maybe I'll work on something cyber-related instead," she considered.

"Whatever you go for, it'll be great. But I do have a soft spot for the dinosaurs," Spencer told her honestly. Kendall's smile widened.

"Mine too," she admitted, and he kissed her again.

* * *

**I just had to throw in a reference there. Plus a potential other hint.**

**Kendall and Spencer are very sweet for me, with Spencer losing his usual confidence around her. After all, she is pretty kickass.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	25. Upset

Upset

Nora was pulled from sleep with a gasp, her hand raising as red magical energy surrounded it. As the heat woke her, she gasped again and cancelled her spell before she set fire to her room.

"Damn...damn..." she hissed, shaking as adrenaline rushed through her. She yanked her blanket, which was tangled around her legs, off and shoved her pillow away, getting to her feet.

Still breathing heavily, she grabbed her hoody and left her room, going down the stairs. It was still dark, and the garage was silent. Barely making a sound, Nora went into the lab and looked around. Dr. K wasn't around, leaving her alone in the lab. Her nightmare still clear in her mind, she went to one of the computers and brought up an image of the most recent threat to Corinth, and tensed out of reflex.

Kilobyte. That's what she'd been told his name was. His glowing red eyes and laughter would haunt her forever. Nora took a ragged breath. She thought she was rid of him after reaching Corinth, and now he was here too. The General who had laid waste to Briarwood and captured her and others, was back. He'd almost killed Teddie's parents, he'd helped kill the young man who had helped Nora escape.

It took the Fire Witch a moment to realise that the tears were rolling down her face. Hitting the computer hard, she turned off the screen and left, unable to control her breathing.

She stepped outside into the cool air, and moved to a wall, sliding down and burying her face in her knees. Her dreams lingered in her mind, of Kilobyte killing prisoners in front of her, of the young man who'd protected her and given her a way to Corinth.

"Nora?" Ziggy called as he stepped outside, spotting her curled into herself. Dr. K had noticed her erratic behaviour, and irritably called on the Green Ranger to reign her in before she broke something. Again.

"Leave me alone," she bit, her voice muffled as she didn't move. When they first met, Ziggy would have been happy to keep his distance, especially when she spoke like that, but now, he approached her, and took a seat beside her.

"Nightmares?" he guessed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she growled. To her frustration, Ziggy didn't move, just sitting beside her quietly. But, she found, with him there, her breathing slowed and her muscles started to relax. Nora let out a sigh. "Sorry," she muttered, feeling guilty for snapping at him. The Green Ranger just edged closer to her, pressing into her. It worked, and she finally lifted her head.

"Your nightmares have been getting worse since Kilobyte showed up," he accused, watching her. Nora sighed, finally leaning into him.

"He terrifies me, Ziggy," she said honestly, the tears still coming. "He beat Xander and Ari. He nearly killed them. He destroyed my home. Because of him, I lost my family," she sniffed. "I miss them so much," she put her hands to her eyes as the shaking started again. "He killed those defenseless people," she whispered as he listened to her admit her feelings on the robot. "And now he's here. What if he..." she trailed off, and Ziggy pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, remember," he grinned down at her. "We're the good guys. We can't lose," he told her, and Nora choked on her laugh, remembering his insistence on them being unbeatable because of that.

"You're such an idiot," she whispered.

"Yup," he confirmed. "But you know I'm right. Our team backs each other up. We're unbeatable," Ziggy told her confidently. More confident that he believed himself to be. But right now all he wanted to do was soothe Nora's worries and fears about the robot who haunted her.

"You better be," she pressed her fist to his chest, sniffing. He nodded, and when she lifted her head, he kissed her. Her tears made it wet and salty, but she clung to him like a lifeline, desperate to believe his words. She didn't know what she would do if they lost. They were her family now, and she couldn't lose them. She was scared, and her heart hurt from all the death and destruction they'd faced so far, but his embrace, and his gentle kiss soothed her, and finally her tears started to stop. When Nora pulled away, she sniffed and leaned into him again. "Thanks," she whispered.

"You want to go back inside?" he asked, seeing that she was feeling better. Nora shook her head, and he put his arm around her, making her smile slightly. Right now, she couldn't help but believe he was right, and that they would win.

She just hoped the cost wasn't too high.

* * *

**For the last few I kinda wanted to repeat pairings, so I wanted one more from Nora's side. And an even deeper look into RPM and what I have planned ;)**

**Hope you liked it!**


	26. I Love You

I Love You

One thing that Annie was good at, thanks to her ninja training, was observing people.

She loved being up early and sitting in the rec room, watching other cadets go by, some still sleepy while others were alert. Her team was particularly fun to watch. Spencer was normally up earlier than her, and would be straight out for training before returning for a shower and breakfast. Like her, he was always aware of what was going on around him - to an extent, poor boy was still completely oblivious to the newer girls watching and giggling to themselves. Sky too was always awake early, and at first was always alone, his expression chasing away anyone who might want to talk to him.

Syd rose earlier than Z, but the Yellow Ranger was always out and eating breakfast first, since Syd took a century to get ready. She would then bounce in happily, greeting people with her pretty smile and flawless appearance, whereas Z would shuffle in, hair sticking out or falling out of a rushed ponytail, where she would have to sit and contemplate existence at the bottom of her cereal bowl before waking up. Jack was the same, sometimes not even bothering to change out of his pyjamas before going for breakfast. As time progressed, Syd, then the others, would join Sky, who didn't look so bothered by their company.

Bridge had always been a fun one for Annie to watch, because she never knew what he was going to do. Sometimes he would arrive much more awake than the others, helping himself to a massive stack of _buttery _toast - that always made her giggle - and sometimes he would shuffle in, sleepy and not very alert, almost falling back to sleep. But regardless, he always caught her watching.

Her crush on the Green Ranger was unexpected, developing after she saw how easily he thought outside the box, sticking to his guns and not backing down when he knew he was right, even when everyone else thought he was just being weird. He was goofy; an oddball, and the hand gesture he made when saying 'buttery' really just made her laugh every time. But once she realised, she had no idea how to really react around him, unable to keep her distance, but worried that his empath powers would allow him to catch on.

They eventually did, when he finally beat her in a game and she tackled him in an attempt to try and beat him in a fight. Her bare skin had touched his, and despite his walls, Bridge caught a flash of her emotions, realising that she liked him as much as he liked her. Though he'd hesitated, feeling it a cheat with his powers, they did eventually get together, and Annie noticed more and more about him.

For example, he was just as good at observing people as she was. Of course, his conclusions were normally scatter-brained and did nothing else than make her laugh. But it was fun to sit together and speculate the bizarre together. He relaxed her, and thought she didn't believe it, she had a calm aura that comforted him right back. Growing up, Spencer had been the one to stop her from losing her temper and exploding, but Bridge took over that role in his way of relaxing her.

"People watching again?" Bridge asked, taking a seat beside her with a plate of toast.

"Seeing how Kayden's adapting to being your successor," Annie explained, taking a piece from him.

"How do you think he's doing?" Bridge asked, not minding.

"He's less weird than you," he grinned at her blunt answer, liking her honesty. He watched Kayden talking with Sky and Syd, laughing easily. "I think being around the team so much over the last year helped him adjust faster," Annie considered, and he nodded. "What's it like, being Blue?" she asked him.

"Huh," Bridge looked thoughtful. "It's...different. Not in a strength or ability sorta way, but like, you know, a feeling, like when you've been used to eating one type of pudding and then are suddenly given a different one," he explained, and she blinked rapidly at him. "You know?" he tilted his head, making her laugh.

"You know, in some weird way, I get it," she admitted.

"You usually do," he commented simply, and she paused, realising he was right. She gave a quiet chuckle, cheeks going red as she found herself happy at the thought. A lot of what he said was strange, but when she thought about it, it always made sense, in some way or another. Sky was the only other one who really understood what their bizarre Blue Ranger was saying, and even that had its limits. He still had a hard time processing his powers.

Bridge had never been ashamed of his powers, but he always kept a wall up to stop himself from accidentally prying into another person's thoughts or feelings. So much so, that he had to focus to do so when he actually meant to. But physical contact made it a little too easy to slip into another person's mind, and when he'd told Annie this, seeming to almost feel guilty that he knew her feelings, Annie had only been able to laugh. She considered herself fairly private, but something about Bridge made her happy to share with. She found she had no problems with him sensing how she felt, knowing that he couldn't help it all the time.

Finishing the slice of toast she'd stolen, Annie then finished off her own breakfast.

"We've got patrols in an hour, I'm going to get ready," she reminded him, and he nodded, wiping the crumbs from his mouth before pulling her down into a kiss. It was only meant to be a quick kiss, but Bridge's grip suddenly tightened very slightly, keeping her close. Something about it made Annie's head spin and for a moment, she forgot just where they were.

"I love you," he breathed, and Annie's eyes shot open. The alarm overrode her logical thoughts for a second as they both realised what he'd done. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Eventually, Annie sighed, her heart seeming to be trying its hardest to break free of her chest, judging from how hard it was pounding.

"Honestly. Let me at least _say _it first before you read it," she complained, but was grinning as he smiled guiltily back at her. "I do though, love you," the Silver Ranger tried to give a casual shrug, and he kissed her again.

"Guys, come on," Spencer groaned as he walked in.

"Shove it," Annie growled at him.

"Love you too," Bridge murmured in her ear before the Thunder Ninja got to her feet. Her face was glowing red as she rushed out of the room, and with a big grin, Bridge continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

**These guys are just so fun to write. I love how they developed, and I love showing it.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	27. Stolen

**This was originally another pairing, but I didn't like how it was done, so I just scrapped the original and wrote this instead.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Stolen

Twirling the wand in her hands, its dark haired owner focused hard on what she wanted to create as she stared at the training dummy several feet from her.

"_Solis_ _partum_!" Maylin called, swinging her wand up. The sun on the top of it glowed golden, and light started to flow out, forming an arrow in mid-air. With another gesture, Maylin threw the arrow, and it pierced the dummy, engulfing it in energy that exploded out. Scorched, the dummy teetered, and would have fallen, had ivy not started to trail along it, holding it up. Immediately the Sun Mystic gave a groan.

"Augustus, I'm trying to practice here," she complained, turning to the Earth Mystic as he approached. His own wand was by his side, and the remnants of his own magic were fading from around his slender fingers. As he approached, Maylin had to tilt her head up, due to his much greater height. She was only small, and her tan betrayed her to be of the Orava kingdom, whereas he was pale and fair, almost appearing Elf-like.

"Careful, you risk sounding more like your brother," he warned with an amused smile, passing her as Maylin reddened.

"And you risk having your head removed from your shoulders, if you don't stop interrupting my training," she muttered. Gus' smile only widened at her quiet threat.

"Such hostility. I am simply here to train as well," he defended. Maylin made a low, disbelieving noise, before turning back to her target. Waving her wand again, more sunlight spilled from it and surrounded the ivy, causing it to wilt quickly. The dummy crashed to the ground, and Gus sighed.

"You could have asked me to remove it," he told her.

"Would you have done it?" Maylin asked him, not looking at him.

"Probably not," he replied honestly, grinning as he saw her sigh heavily.

"There we go then," Maylin turned to him. "If you're here to train then, let's train," she smirked, and Gus' entertained smile faded a little. Her brown eyes shone with confidence, not that he blamed her. She always bested him in a fight.

"Must it always come down to a fight?" he asked with a sigh.

"Gus, we fight the Master's Dark Forces on a regular basis," Maylin gave him a droll stare. "We're the _Great Mystics _for a reason," she reminded him. "Now come on," Gus chuckled at her demand, and stepped away from her.

"Fine, fine," he nodded, hands behind his back. When the Sun Mystic noticed this, she hissed a curse and jumped backwards, right as the grass around her suddenly burst up around where she'd been standing. Immediately she threw her wand out, burning through the grass as it curled towards her. The ground then rumbled under her, and she spotted Gus holding his wand with a cheeky smile, sitting in a tree that he'd just grown.

"I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face," she warned in a hiss, determined.

* * *

Flinching as Althea smeared a healing salve over his cheek, Gus let out a suffering groan.

"Oh hush. You brought this on yourself," she scolded. The young man frowned at her.

"You have the bedside manner of a goblin," he told her, and yelped when she purposely jabbed the cut she was covering.

"Whoops," Althea sneered back at him. Maylin smirked, before letting out a cry as the one tending to her moved her leg, sending pain down from her knee.

"Honestly you two," Bramble sighed as she healed Maylin's leg. "For once, can one of your sparring matches go well?" the pretty Elf asked.

"Not likely," both Gus and Maylin chorused. Maylin shot Gus an exhausted look, and he grinned back.

"You should be taking this seriously. You are trained in the Mystic arts and one of the first lines of defence against the evil in this world," Daggeron scolded, unimpressed. Maylin groaned, exhausted by his attitude.

"You need to lighten up, brother," she complained.

"Yes, I would have thought your successful courtship with Althea would have calmed you down somewhat," Gus added, and Althea's cheeks turned pink as Daggeron froze. Both looked to Bramble. The tips of her ears were turning pink as she stared intently at Maylin's knee.

"They made me tell!" the Wind Mystic blurted out after a tense silence. Maylin had her hands to her mouth, giggling hysterically.

"Now I understand why Maylin wants to fight you so much," Althea glowered at Gus, who chuckled.

"It's your own fault for being so obvious that Bramble found out. Elf can't keep a secret to save her life," he reminded her.

"Oh hush," Bramble snapped at him, her fair skin flushing as it spread down her ears. Daggeron cleared his throat, scowling at his sister as she continued to laugh.

"I have patrols to attend to," he grumbled, striding out and keeping his head lowered to hide his blush.

"That man really needs to lighten up," Althea commented with a sigh. "I suppose I should see where Cal has run off too. I haven't seen him much lately," she considered, returning the healing salve to its shelf and leaving too.

"She has no clue that he's been avoiding her since she and Daggeron got together, does she?" Maylin wondered aloud.

"For good reason. She is entirely oblivious to the fact that he's been in love with her since before we met the pair," Gus commented. Even Bramble hummed her agreement.

"She does seem a little too oblivious sometimes," she agreed.

"It did take her a while to realise that my nuisance of a brother was courting her. Though in fairness..."

"I do not believe he realised that he was either," Gus smirked. The three laughed, and Bramble straightened up.

"Your leg should be fine, but let it rest for a while," she instructed. Maylin nodded, and Bramble smiled at her. "Now, I have my own training to attend to. You," she pointed to Gus. "Behave," she ordered, and he smiled innocently. "And you," she turned back to Maylin as the Sun Mystic giggled. "Rest your leg," she reminded her, before turning and gliding out of the room with grace that only an Elf could manage.

"Rest my leg," Maylin repeated, and sighed. "So much for getting out to the Woodland Village to see their market," she complained, and shot Gus a look. "This is your fault," she told him, and he tilted his head.

"I fail to see how. You were the one who broke my tree," he reminded her.

"You goaded me into it," Maylin defended, cheeks warming as she remembered how much she'd lost her head in the fight. Augustus had driven her crazy from day one, and it had only gotten worse since, getting into her head and making her think of him at random times. He watched her for a long moment, before she shifted, frowning. "What?" she asked, a little roughly. She couldn't help it, feeling scrutinised under his bright gaze.

Gus stood up, and approached her, seeing her tense up, watching with alarm. He then put one hand on the table where she was sitting, and the other on her chin, tilting it up to kiss her. Maylin froze as his lips brushed hers, encouraging her to relax, and eventually she did so, putting one hand on his chest. When she did, he drew back, meeting her gaze evenly.

"W-what was that for?" she whispered, heart pounding against her chest. Gus grinned, brushing her hair from her face.

"Your brother is not the only oblivious one around her," he told her, turning and walking away. As he did, Maylin heard a laugh, and saw Althea standing behind her.

"Payback is beautiful, don't you think?" she smiled sweetly. Maylin groaned, and slumped back on the table.

* * *

**I feel I could easily write something to do with the past Mystics, but we all know it doesn't end well.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	28. Distraction

Distraction

Breathing heavily as she looked up at Xander, Ari knew she was in trouble. And judging from his own expression, he knew too.

Trying not to look to her fallen swords, impaled in the ground not far from where she stood, Ari tried not to show her thoughts as she let herself catch her breath. However, Xander could read her better than anyone, and moved in, swinging his axe down and forcing her to move. Scrambling to move, she rushed towards her axes, only for vines to start creeping up them.

"Nice try," Xander grinned as she turned back to him. "Do you give?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"Never," Ari replied quietly, and rushed at him. He dodged her punch, moving behind her, and Ari ducked under the kick she knew was coming towards her back. Rolling out of the way of his axe, she then pushed back outside of his reach, using the opportunity to catch her breath.

For the first time in a while, Ari found herself being challenged. She hadn't expected his power to return full-force as it had when Minos had returned his animal spirit, but it had, and he was utilising it to his best ability. She'd asked for him to train with her so she could handle the new powers she'd unlocked, and he was definitely giving her a workout. When her breathing started to steady, she rushed in again, leaping up with her knees bent, only to flip as he swung his axe again at her.

Instead, she landed on his shoulders, making him stumble. Xander found himself forced forwards as she then pushed off and landed lightly, turning immediately and kicking out at him. He grunted, almost landing on his face before he caught himself.

"Nice," he nodded, making her smile very slightly. She watched him as carefully as he watched her, waiting for any of his tells. Ari's smile widened as she thought about how well she knew him, and despite the risk of losing against him in their sparring, she was happy that she did.

Of course, the two had always been close, but since they'd gotten together, they'd continued to learn more about each other, and worked incredibly well together. Lily admitted that she was a little jealous of just how well they worked together. She had her best friend to fight alongside too, but he was stubborn and as time progressed, seemed to be pulling away from her. Not that it surprised Ari, well aware of the conflicting feelings between her three team-mates.

Ari was forced to push those thoughts aside as Xander's hand suddenly moved, and vines burst out of the ground and reached for the Gold Ranger. Her hand lit up with her own magic, and she wilted them before they could get too close.

"Distracted?" he teased, and she looked up to find him close.

"Well played," she admitted, not having expected him to approach while his magic worked. "But..." Ari grinned. She feinted left, and moved right, spinning around him. "I'm faster," she said with a sweet smile.

"You've got the Pai Zhuq stuff down, you're really moving like a little bird," he commented, and Ari grimaced.

"Don't say that. Minos called me a little bird," she reminded him, making him chuckle.

"Well stop using your animal spirit then," Xander countered, turning and grabbing for her. She moved again, darting through the grass as he followed, and he grabbed her leg when she suddenly moved to strike. He shoved her backwards, and Ari moved quickly to find her footing before his axe missed her by a few inches. "Come on Ari, I don't normally get that close to you," he reminded her, and followed again, seeing his victory closing in. Ari could see it too.

Looking around the field, Ari then looked to Xander as he charged. She threw a hand up, casting a spell, and Xander was forced to stop, covering his eyes as the sunlight grew blinding around him. It was then that he felt Ari's hand on his chest, using it as leverage. "Hey, what-" he was cut off as her mouth closed over his. The sunlight faded as Ari kissed him with such force that he stumbled backwards. Pleasantly surprised, Xander dropped his weapon and put his arms around her to pull her up into him, her feet barely skimming the ground.

So engrossed, it took Xander a moment to realise that one of Ari's swords was now pressed to his stomach, and he drew back an inch to break the kiss.

"Give?" Ari whispered, a giggle slipping free.

"That's just playing dirty," he muttered back.

"Not my fault you fell for it," she whispered back, pressing another kiss to his lips. Catching her arm, he forced her to drop the sword, and she gladly obliged as he held onto her, feeling another surge of relief that she was okay and back to normal.

Or at least, as normal as Ari got.

* * *

**This one was fun to write! Just two left :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	29. Possessive

Possessive

Music played through the square, with Teddie's voice filling the air as she sang. With her on guitar, Ryan on bass, and Jeremy behind on the drums, they'd earned the attention of the crowd, who were there to see Levi's charity show.

Sitting to the side at one of the small tables, Heckyl watched them, leaning his cheek in his hand. Teddie finished the song, waving to the crowd as they cheered, and she immediately started another song. Heckyl didn't look away. He knew the rest of the team were somewhere, probably talking to Levi before he went on, but he was fine just to watch her. Singing was something that Teddie put her whole heart into, and almost like a siren, she commanded his attention.

It had always been that way. The first time he'd heard her sing was in the kitchen of the Dino Café, when he'd accidentally complimented her, and both he and Snide had been very confused as to why. She poured her emotions into her songwriting, and Ryan and Jeremy helped her show that. Having offered to help with Ryan, who had almost refused to step out of the darkness, Heckyl had gotten used to their musical talents.

"Man, check that girl out," he glanced to his right as someone spoke to their friend. Three young men were watching from their own table, their attention on Teddie. The second whistled, leaning back in his seat.

"She is _fine_," he nodded. Heckyl's eyes narrowed at their words.

"She's pretty cute," the third barely looked up from his phone.

"You kidding? Goddamn, coming here wasn't a waste after all," the first said, smirking in a way that Heckyl really didn't like. "I figured the chicks here would all be too obsessed with Levi Weston for it to be of any use. But..." he leaned forwards as Teddie wiped the sweat from her forehead, continuing to play.

Having been under the influence of the Dark Energem for a long time, Heckyl could still feel a temptation to turn back to it. But, unlike Ryan, who had been completely consumed, he'd retained some of himself. However, that didn't mean the temptation to put an end to the almost hungry look on the young man's face. So much so, that his fingers tingled with his barely restrained power.

He glanced to Teddie, who was completely unaware, and some of the darkness receded. Heckyl let out a quiet sigh. He still didn't entirely understand just how she managed to center him, but she did. He shook out his hand, letting the energy fade. Again, he found his attention focused on her, still just as fascinated by the Green Ranger.

Her kindness had been what drew him to her in the first place, as the first to show him any concern in a long time. But as he got to know her, seeing how she cared for her friends and family, and how fierce she was in battle - he frequently found himself thinking about their fight in the forest - he fell for Teddie hard.

Which meant he was even less willing to tolerate the comments he was hearing.

"I'm so going for it," the first decided.

"Good luck with that," the third snorted, earning a glare.

"Thanks very much!" Teddie called to the crowd as they cheered loudly.

"Damn, and that accent," he groaned. "Chick sounding like that, _and _in a band? She's bound to be _wild_," his comment made the energy crackle to life in Heckyl's hand before he could stop himself.

"And here's the man you've all been looking forward to, Levi Weston!" Teddie introduced the young man, who stepped onto the stage with a wave, smiling to the crowd as they went wild. She stepped off, setting her guitar down and stretching as she went to the area where the crates for setup had been left. She high-fived Jeremy and Ryan as they moved past, and she took a gulp of water.

"Wish me luck guys," the young man stood up and approached Teddie. She glanced up, and smiled brightly. At first, he thought it was aimed at him, only for Heckyl to step between the two. He glanced over his shoulder, glaring coldly at him. The young man froze as fear paralysed him at how dark the look was, before Heckyl turned back to Teddie.

"Everything okay?" she asked, tilting her head with such an innocent look, that Heckyl grabbed her arms and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Teddie wasn't too sure what had brought it on, but mixed with the fading adrenaline of her performance, it made her head swim. His arm curled around the small of her back and pulled her into him, making her grab his arms to keep her balance. She could feel how tense he was, wondering what was wrong, but his grip on her was strong; one hand going to her neck and playing with the curls lose from her hair.

They broke apart with a gasp when cold water splashed over their heads, making Heckyl inhale sharply as Teddie squealed, feeling the freezing water run down her back. "What the _hell_?" she demanded as Jeremy and Ryan laughed, holding now empty bottles of water in their hands.

"You didn't look like you were going to come up for air any time soon," Jeremy shrugged, tossing the bottles into the recycling bin nearby. Teddie glared at the two weakly, before turning back to Heckyl as he wiped his hair from his face, still looking a little irritated.

"What's up?" she asked, concerned, and he glanced to her, opening his mouth. The words failed him as he realised how stupid he would sound, and closed his mouth again, glancing away with an embarrassed look. Ryan giggled.

"From the looks that dude was giving you...I think that was Heckyl's way of staking his claim on you," he smirked, and Heckyl whipped his head around to glare at him.

"Do I _really _need to shut you up?" he warned as Jeremy started laughing too. Heckyl rolled his eyes and dropped his head back to glare at the sky. "Why did a relationship with you include these two fools?" he asked, annoyed. He looked at Teddie as she giggled too, and sighed, his blush growing.

"Seriously, Heckyl," she reached up and kissed his cheek. "You've nothing to worry about," Teddie promised, and then turned to Jeremy and Ryan, who stopped laughing at her expression. "And you two. Water was _so _not necessary," she growled. The two looked to each other, and bolted. Teddie ran after them, her voice drowned out by the music, and Heckyl sighed again.

* * *

**I live for this pair honestly.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	30. Cheek

Cheek

A beetle crawled over a rock, stopping in the sunlight to soak it in, not bothered at all by the young man holding a small device in his hand. It beeped, flashing green as he scanned the beetle. Nate's eyes lit up at his find, and he was so engrossed in what he was doing, that he almost didn't notice when something hit him in the back. Blinking, he turned around, looking for it, and didn't see anyone.

Deciding that he'd just imagined it, he turned back to what he was doing, as the beetle didn't move at all. Spotting another insect making its way along, he turned to it, starting to scan it, and something hit his shoulder this time.

"What...?" Nate turned again, confused as he looked around. Still there was nobody around. His frown narrowing, the genius turned back slowly, and this time was hit in the back of the head. He whirled around immediately, and saw an acorn falling to the ground where two others lay. He sighed heavily. "Very funny Ryne!" he called, turning around.

For a moment, silence was the only response, before he heard leaves rustle, and a slight figure flipped into view, hanging upside down from a branch. The girl's black hair hung loose, and her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. "You know that you don't have to follow _all_ the traits of your animal?" he asked, unable to not smile when he saw her devious grin.

"She told me to do it," Ryne pointed to the red squirrel watching with big black eyes. Nate sighed again.

"Why is it that you cause more trouble than the other three combined?" he asked as she swayed with the breeze, still upside down. Ryne shrugged, which wasn't easy.

"Hey, you're the one who gave me this DNA," she pointed out.

"Somehow I don't think it was the animal DNA that started your acts of terror," Nate countered.

"Mean," Ryne pouted, before swinging out of the tree and landing lightly. The squirrel scampered down too and scrambled up Ryne's arm as she crouched, so it could sit on her shoulder. "Find anything good?" Ryne then approached, hands behind her back.

"Couple of insects so far," Nate answered as he turned back to the insects on the rock. Ryne looked down, and grinned.

"What about a snake?" she asked, lifting her boot and bringing a small snake with it. Nate looked around, seeing it starting to curl around her boot. Immediately the squirrel on her shoulder leapt back to the tree, squeaking in annoyance.

"Kinda reminds me of Evox, but could always do with more," Nate agreed, crouching to scan the DNA of the snake as it flicked out its tongue.

"So it's just spiders you hate?" Ryne's teasing tone made him blush, and straighten up.

"Well, what creeps you out so much that you can't stand them?" he asked, and she tilted her head. The girl then seemed to think about it, and shrugged.

"I don't like clowns," she answered simply. Nate laughed at her answer. "What? They're creepy," Ryne defended, smiling in embarrassment.

"I figured you'd say 'nothing scares me', or something like that," he admitted.

"Nah," she shook her head, watching as the snake finally uncurled from around her boot and slithered into the grass, vanishing from sight. "I'm not that brave," she told him honestly.

"You're brave enough," Nate told her, and Ryne shrugged. "Braver than me," he added, thinking about when they first met.

"Now you're talking crazy," she rapped her knuckles against his forehead.

"Hey," he complained, putting his hand to his head as Ryne rested her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look.

"You're plenty brave. You're the one who worked through that fight to give us our powers," he rubbed his head, blushing at her compliment, even if it was said in a rough voice. She always got heated when she was praising people. And standing up to them.

"Right...thanks," Nate smiled at her, and Ryne lost her frown. She smiled back, suddenly much sweeter.

"So...what are you gonna do with this DNA you're collecting?" she asked curiously, peering around him as the beetle finally started to lazily make its way along the rock.

"Enhance your arsenal, mostly," Nate pulled the capsules from the machine he'd built, and pocketed them. "I wanted to get a few more samples," he looked around, trying to spot any creatures.

"Sweet. I'mma chill over here then," Ryne decided, turning and bouncing over to a tree. She scaled it easily, and Nate wasn't sure if it was entirely thanks to her changed DNA. He frowned, not able to hide his irritation.

"I don't need a babysitter, you know," he grumbled, still annoyed at the order.

"I'm not your babysitter," Ryne shook her head, looking a little offended. "I'm your friend, and I'm hanging out here with you," she pointed out as if it were obvious.

"O-oh," he was a little surprised, but nodded. "Okay," Nate walked over to where a butterfly had landed on a flower, and Ryne grinned to herself. She held out her hand, and a moment later, Nate felt another acorn hit him from behind. "Really?" he turned back to her.

"She told me to," Ryne pointed to the squirrel, who started squeaking at Ryne. "Okay, okay, she didn't," the girl laughed as the little red squirrel ran up and climbed to sit on her head. "But..." Ryne lifted her hand again, and blue light flowed from it, twirling around her fingers like tendrils. On the ground, one of the acorns she'd thrown before started glowing with the same blue energy, and flew suddenly at Nate. He dodged it, sighing lightly as she smiled with mischief. "It was funny watching you not know where it was coming from," she admitted.

"Find your entertainment somewhere else," Nate laughed at her, before turning back to follow the butterfly, which had been startled by Ryne's power.

"Boring," she sighed, before her communicator beeped. Nate looked up quickly as her brow furrowed. She opened the link, looking at the Commander.

"Blaze and Asher have been spotted near a warehouse storing Morph-X. The others are on their way," she informed Ryne, whose brow furrowed.

"I'm on my way," she replied, and the Commander nodded before ending the call. "I guess that'll have to be my entertainment," Ryne muttered, and jumped down from her perch.

"Will you be okay?" Nate asked, concerned. He could see the hesitance in her face.

"I have to be," Ryne replied with a sad smile, before walking over. Her squirrel friend jumped from her head, and landed on Nate's shoulder, almost making him fall backwards from the force. "But I have you and the others as backup. It'll be okay," she managed to force the hesitation down. "Thanks," she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and his eyes widened. Not stopping, Ryne ran off, and Nate put a hand to his cheek as it burned. The squirrel chattered at him, and he scratched her head before returning to his work, hoping that she didn't quite see his small smile.

* * *

**Bit of a sneaky peek into a brain baby I had when I watched the first few episodes of Beast Morphers ;)**

**I'm not sure if I'll ever write this as a proper story, as I don't want to drag the series on too much, but who knows how I'll feel in the future!**

**Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**Edit: Lark's name was always in the air for me, and I finally found a name that I've fallen in love with as much as I have done both Ari and Teddie: Ryne. Her name will make sense soon enough ^^**


End file.
